Operation: Band Wars
by thrilllover39
Summary: Dawn and her friends came to reach stardom, yet they find themselves finding something bigger, especially Dawn. The black orchids, the girls next door, the kings of anarchy and the slayer kings, COMMENCE: BAND WARS...WHO WILL WIN? (IKARI,POKE,OLDRIVAL,CONTEST,SOULSILVER,MANGA,FERR ISWHEEL,SPECIAL AND MUCH MORE)
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

**Thrilllover39: Alright! Were going on to the music industry, woot woot! Meloetta's Academy for the Gifted Here you go! **

**Paul: nooooooooooooooo….*Jolts off***

**Dawn: I don't get paid enough….*sweating rapidly***

**May: enough said…*sweats along* **

**Misty: …..this the downfall of being a cartoon character…*sweat drops***

**Ash: As long as there's food I'm all for it! *gives super thumbs up***

**Gary: Pfft, you'll do anything as long as food is involved *face palms***

**Leaf: Please just don't get me stuck with this guy for the love of…..*is cut short by Gary hand covering her***

**Paul: Alright, I'm back, so…thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon, thank Arceus, otherwise she would do such horrid things to all of us…such as in putting me and troublesome together.**

**Dawn:…. ****…..Aww, Paul you no like me?*Pouts***

**Everyone:…*stays silent and wait for Paul's answer***

**Thrillllover39: Aww, of course he does, see?! *slaps Paul in the back of head and sends him landing on top Dawn***

**Gary: Wooooo! Paul you are the man!**

**Paul: *Glare*…stupid girl…**

**(Kanto Region/ Cerulean City)**

"Like, Misty! A package for you came!" Called Misty's three older sisters, Daisy, Lily, and violet.

"Misty!" they shouted, but it was of no use as the pounding of strong beats on the drums overflowed there Gym.

Just behind the stage curtains sat a teenage red head, her short fiery red hair stuck out through its side ponytail as her fiery jade eyes kept their focus on the drums before them. She wore a pair of blue headphone over her ears as to not disturb her ears from the loud noise.

She repeatedly banged her head against the rhythm she created, her cerulean blue colored drums vibrated to the tunes as her beats got stronger.

She took no notice of her three older sister's swiping the curtain open and revealing themselves, they placed their hands on their hips sweat dropping at their younger sister's intense drumming.

Daisy sighed in frustration strutting her way over to Misty who eyes were now close.

The blonde yanked Misty's headphones off following it after with a flick in the head.

*Klink* rang the sound of Misty's metallic blue drum sticks falling and hitting the floor as she dropped them from being startled.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" growled Misty glaring at Daisy.

"Like, chill Misty we've been calling you for the past ten minutes, anyways here this came in the mail for you." She continuously and tauntingly waved the red black and green striped envelope.

*Gasp* Misty released upon laying eyes on the letter. She snatched it into her own hands running off.

"Like, what was that about?" questioned Lily scratching her head.

Misty sprinted her way into her room slamming the door behind, she logged onto the PC communicator she had inside eagerly waiting for three familiar faces to show up on screen.

"Hello?" answered the three female's voices.

"Did you get it?!" squealed Misty waving the envelope on screen.

**(Hoenn Region/ Petalburg City)**

The morning day was soothed out with the beautiful melodies released from the playing Piano.

Playing the large customized red color classical instrument, was a girl with Short cocoa brown hair, it's shape made it seem as if they were pigtails, her cobalt blue eyes were slightly shut as she began swaying with the beautiful tunes she had been creating.

Shine Bright like a Diamond  
Shine Bright like a Diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

Her melodic voice became the air throughout her entire home, overpowering the noise of clicking heels against the marble floor heading her way. Her fingers slid against the keys as if it were nothing, yet she managed to create a lovely sound out of it.

"May, sweety, a letter just arrived for you." announced the brunette's mother.

Upon seeing the Letter placed in front of her at eye level she paused, stopping the flow of music around, she gasped, shooting up from her seat and taking the letter in hands facing up towards her mother whose looks she took after.

"Is that what you and the girls have been waiting for?" answered the older woman.

"Yeah, I have to go see if they got their letters to!" she squealed jolting up the large grand staircase.

Upon rushing inside her room and slamming the door behind shut, she logged onto her own PC impatiently waiting for her friends to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered, then a grand smile formed on her lips upon seeing her besties.

"Did you get it?!" she Squealed jumping up and down waving the letter around. Her squeals were then joined by the other three.

**(Sinnoh Region/ Hearthrome City)**

"Alright leaf, let's see if we got this song all figured out." Answered a blue haired teen with deep ocean blue eyes.

Leaf, who was sitting on the edge of the bed had long mocha colored brown hair, her green emerald eyes held a sleepy expression as she dozed off.

"Leaf? Leaf…" She Sweat dropped upon seeing one off her best friends asleep, her head was held down as she still held onto her neon nuclear green colored bass guitar in her arms, it had prints of thorny vines and leaves going up the neck of her instrument it then grew at the head into a series of flowers. While on the body it was decorated with black vines and leaves.

"Leaf…I got a sucker." Sang Dawn strumming lightly on the strings of her metallic soft pink colored electric guitar, the body had black flames while on the edge there seemed to be some type of engravement and double signature in white. The neck had prints of black diamond's all across.

"Where!" she jolted up from her seat, her head went whipping from side to side in search of the delicious treat.

"At the store….." she continued singing, strumming her guitar strings fiercely beside Leaf's ear and causing the brunette to jump in fright.

"Should have known." Frowned Leaf falling back on the bed.

"Come on you snorlax, we have to keep working on this song if we want to show it to May and Misty soon." Giggled Dawn throwing herself on the bed too and landing next to leaf who giggled along.

"Dawn! Leaf! Letter's!" announced a gruff Voice.

"Letters?!" they shrieked looking towards one another with a shocked yet exciting look.

"That's what I just said!" growled the grouch voice.

Both teen's bolted from the bed rushing out to their cramped, run down living room, they quickly opened the door revealing their mean old looking landlord, with a pruny face, small height and messy gray hair, they attempted to avoid contact.

"Here" growled the old lady holding out the double letters.

"Oh…my…." Breathed Dawn out.

"…..mew." finished Leaf snatching her letter along with Dawn.

"You girl's still need to pay me for me last month's rent, if I don't get that money and the money for this month, you will both be living in the streets." Scowled the senior landlord narrowing her eyes towards the frowning teens.

"B-but, we still haven't gotten our paychecks from last month's work, please just give us a little bit more time, please." Pouted Dawn placing her hands together and giving her best teddiursa eyes.

"No…" glared the old woman crossing her arms.

"Please, look, we have been working really hard at the café's and restaurant's, we took up three jobs each, can't you at least give us some more time." Pleaded Leaf.

"I'm sorry girls, if I don't get that money soon your both out, good day." Both girls frowned upon seeing their landlord leave; Leaf slowly shut the door noticing Dawn's worried eyes.

"What now?" questioned the bluenette releasing a deep sigh.

"I don't know, looks like this our only hope now." Answered Leaf holding the envelope up.

A smile crept onto their lips as they quickly snatched their jackets rushing out the door.

They ran to the nearest public PC, logging in to reach communication with their other two besties.

"Hello?" they answered eagerly together.

"Did you get it?!" Squealed Misty on the screen waving the same letter they held around.

"Kya! Yes!" thee three Squealed Flashing there similar envelopes along.

"Meloetta's Academy for the Arts, I Can't believe I actually got a letter from THE Meloetta Arts Academy, it's like a dream come true!" Squealed May jumping up and down.

"Moment of truth you guys, let's all open them together." Spoke Leaf taking in a deep breath and earning nods from the rest.

They flipped there envelopes over carefully detaching the Silver wax seal that was shaped like a musical note; they held their breaths pulling out the letter from within.

Laying their eyes on the words inscribed onto the sheet, they read what it said simultaneously, _"Congratulations' Misty/May/Dawn/Leaf, you have been recognized as a natural and future prodigious musician due to the entry demo you have issued, we would be absolutely delighted to have student's with such skill and passion for the arts to attend our Academy and study with us. Our institute offer's multiple opportunities for you to attend the music or show industry in the future, we hold some of the best world renowned mentors to give you a helping hand and increase the passion you have for the arts._ _We do have Scholarships if you have financial Problems which our officer's will be happy to discuss with you about, all your housing necessities will be taken care of by the school as we take pride in keeping each and every one of our student's taken care of, many adventures await you young artist, so won't you come and join us? We hope to see you soon at our "Not so Symphony Kick off Jam." _

_Sincerely, _

_The Headmaster's of Meloetta Arts. _

"We got in!" Screamed Dawn pulling leaf into a tight hug, the brunette hugged back as the two eagerly jumped up and down dancing in joy.

"Look!" Spoke Misty interrupting the joyous moment while she pointed to the remaining Contents within the envelope.

"Its…it's a plane ticket." Answered May shockingly as she pulled out the airline ticket.

"And it's for the academy, located in Nimbasa city, Unova." Announced Leaf reading the directions.

"Well! What are we waiting for?! I'll see you two in Nimbasa!" Squealed Dawn Jolting off.

"Let's get packing!" clapped May logging off her PC.

"Right o! Leafy green is out!" Saluted the dark brunette with a smile as Misty winked and waved logging off.

**Alright! How was that?! Hope it has caught your attention! Why dawn and leaf are living together will be revealed later on I decided to put them living in hearthrome as I know it would seem better since you would obviously find fancy and run down apartments there, and so it will be a major explanation part throughout the story, each girl will also have a problem to deal with so expect a lot of drama, I hope to receive some reviews, so I can know whether to continue or not, also if you have any ideas for songs that you would like to see featured later on in here just leave a comment or whatever XD or if you have any ideas I don't mind at all if you share, all the more better, well I guess that's it for now, don't forget to check out my other stories and please read and review. Till then THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT TO GO BOXING WITH A BEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2:A rockers appearance

**Thrillover39: sup my people! How is everyone doing on this fine day?**

**Dawn: you never told us we had to go up against other bands! **

**Leaf: Dawn….that's why it's called band wars *sweat drops***

**Misty: yeah, but I know we kick butt way more. *smiles victoriously***

**May: misty's right, we are way better *gets flicked in head by drew* ow!**

**Drew: in your dreams pigtails. *smirks***

**Ash: Anyone got food? *chases after cookie misty threw***

**Paul: the moron….*face palms***

**Gary: no one will ever be better than us, duh *smirks towards leaf who looks away***

**Thrilllover39: well don't worry, I won't try to make your lives miserable….try. *laughs evilly***

**Everyone: *Sweat drops* **

**May: you're evil! **

**Drew: gee what gave you that idea? *replies sarcastically***

**Misty: Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon by any means; oh arceus please save us from this menacing author! **

**Thrilllover39: too late… muahaahahahah! **

**(Unova/ Nimbasa City Airport)**

"Whoa, I can't believe we're actually in Nimbasa city!" Squealed Dawn rushing out with leaf in tow.

"I know I know isn't this exciting!?" jumped the Brunette.

Dawn and leaf made their way over to pick up their luggage, as they reached for their suitcases; both girls were suddenly tackled to the floor.

"Were all here!" squealed May holding Dawn into a tight hug.

"C-can't….breathe." she wheezed.

"Were finally all together again!" cried the redhead squeezing Leaf into her arms.

"Y-yeah." She gasped turning blue.

Both teens gasped for a deep breath of air upon being released by Misty and May.

"I thought I was going to die, three days in an airplane with a sweaty over weight guy who constantly kept trying to cuddle with me? I thought I was going to jump out of the plane as a last resort." Misty sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, well trying being in my position, I sat in behind and in front of a couple of brats who drew a mustache's all over me…mustaches…while I was sleeping." Pouted May.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as what happened to us, Leaf got into a fight with an elderly woman over pudding." Dawn face palmed while jabbing her thumb over towards leaf who gave a sweet innocent smile.

"I think I can understand leaf fighting for pudding…but why with an old lady?" Questioned Misty.

"Mmmmm, Pudding." Drooled the short haired brunette.

"Hey! It's not my fault, that old lady asked for it." Growled leaf, crossing her arms angrily.

"You two were going to go all UFC on each other, for a cup of pudding." Dawn face faulted.

"Yes, but it was chocolate and vanilla swirled pudding, it was a fight worth fighting for." Hmphed the green eyed teen.

"Yet you lost." Dawn giggled causing leaf to grow a depressing aura.

"You broke her." Sighed Misty face smacking herself.

"I want pudding." May pouted.

"Well get you some later." Chuckled Dawn wrapping an arm around May.

"Hey guys…" spoke Misty grabbing the other three girl's attention.

"Um, how are we going to find a ride?" she questioned.

"Well just use our money to grab a taxi." Chirped the blue eyed brunette pulling out a credit card.

"Worth a shot." Shrugged Dawn.

**(Moments later….)**

"What do you mean it got canceled?!" May growled, she forcefully shoved the gold colored card into the taxi driver's forehead.

"Look missy, your credit card failed, deal with it, now are you going to want a ride or not?" asked the now irritated driver.

"Well, how much will it cost us to get a ride over to meloetta's academy?" questioned Leaf.

"Judging by its distance and by the looks of your entire luggage…" he pointed over to the tall stacks of blue, red, pink and green colored suitcases on top of the girls instrument cases. "…I'd say, around three-fifty."

"What?! Three fifty?!" Shrieked the long haired brunette.

Misty, Dawn and leaf each pulled out their own wallets, they pulled slips of bills out, each counting there amount.

"All together, we have…two-twenty." Misty sweat dropped, drooping her head down.

And with that, the tires of the taxi screeched loudly with the driver speeding off.

"Aw man, now what?" frowned Leaf.

The four stood quiet as they began counting up thoughts inside their heads, not too far from them, stood a group men in front of the airports entrance playing a catchy beat on the drums, keytar and guitar.

Dawn began tapping her foot to the beat while nodding her head up and down, Leaf felt her shoulders moving to every tune, swaying back and forth, May turned her head back to watch the man as he repeatedly banged his drums, she tapped Misty's shoulder, pointing her towards the drummer.

Once she caught sight, a smile formed on the ends of her lips, she slowly reached into the back pockets of her shorts and pulled out her metallic blue drums sticks.

May then pointed Dawn and leaf towards the music group causing them to give one another a grin as they thought up of an idea.

"Excuse me, do you mind letting us borrow your instruments' for a quick moment?" asked the bluenette rushing over to them with Misty and May following behind.

Leaf rummaged through the instrument cases pulling out her lucky bass guitar.

"No problem." Smiled the players handing over the instruments to the girls.

Leaf dropped her guitar case in front of the group leaving it wide open; May slid her fingers against the keytar she held, causing a beautiful melody to sound out.

May twirled her drum sticks up in the air playing a quick beat on the drums to warm up; Leaf strummed her fingers against the bass strings while Dawn did the same with the guitar.

"Wow, you girls must know your stuff." Chuckled one of the men.

Dawn turned back to face Misty, leaf and May, they gave each a firm nod, Misty held her breath and twirled her sticks once more, banging them against the drums, May followed, sliding her fingers against the keys just as leaf and Dawn joined in.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One girl revolution by Super chick~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Dawn**__: I wear a disguise_

_I'm not just your average Jane_

_The super doesn't stand for model_

_But that doesn't mean I'm plain__  
__  
If all you see is how I look_

_You miss the Superchick within_

_And I christen you titanic_

_Underestimate and swim_

_I've got the rifle, gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle, gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle, gonna be myself_

_I've got the rifle, gonna be myself_

_**May, Leaf, Misty**__: And I'll be everything that I wanna be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world_

Misty banged her head to the music throwing her sticks in the air and catching them with ease, she caught the attention of many people walking by, causing them to stop and watch the four play. May twirled around landing next to misty as they began rubbing shoulders, playing each key to perfection; she managed to catch to the attention of many males who blushed as she winked towards their direction._  
__  
__**Dawn:**__And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution__  
__  
__**All:**__ Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl_

_I can lose my hard earned freedom in my fear defines my world_

_I declare my independence from the critics and their stones_

_I can find my revolution, I can learn to stand alone__  
_

_**May, Leaf, Misty**__: And I'll be everything that I wanna be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world__  
_

_**Dawn:**__And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

Dawn and Leaf went back to back, ripping through their instruments, a large crowd formed around the girls as people threw pure bills into the open case piling the green paper money increasingly. They broke apart simultaneously spinning there guitars around there bodies and catching them in time to continue playing. The crowd went wild with applause.  
_  
__**All: **__And I'll be everything that I wanna be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world  
__  
__ Everything that I wanna be_

_I am confidence in insecurity_

_I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

_I'll shoot the shot bang that you hear round the world__  
__  
__**Dawn: **__And I'm a one girl revolution_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

The massive crowd that had grown around them cheered wildly, people whistled while others shouted with excitement, the four waved towards the cheering mob, allowing it to slowly disperse.

"You girls are awesome!" commented one of the men applauding continuously.

"Thanks." They replied back sheepishly.

"Kya! Look at all this money!" shrieked May pointing to Leaf's bass guitar case, which was filled to the top with money.

"Shall we count it up?" Smirked Leaf picking a hand full of money into the air.

"Six hundred and fifty?! Holy Moltres!" gawked Dawn staring at the two piles of bills.

"Yup this one is for us and this…." Spoke the red head lifting the second stack.

"….Is for you guys." She handed the money over towards the group of men, their eyes widened.

"But, we can't" spoke one of them frantically.

"Sure you can! If it wasn't for you guys letting us borrow your instruments, we would have never been able to make this money, you totally deserve it." Grinned Dawn.

They looked at one another and gave a nod reaching out to grab the stack. "Thank you, no one has ever been so kind to us like this, you're like angels." Replied another.

"Please, you're being to kind." Giggled May waving the comment off.

They gave one final wave to the girls, making their way.

"Excuse me." They spun around coming face to face with a female slightly older than them.

By her appearance alone she had a rocker theme to herself, she wore a long striped sweater dress colored blue and purple, her hair was a snowy white and was tied up into a spiky ponytail with two different colored accessories in on it, locks fell from the sides and the back was spiked, she wore black knee high leather boots with buckled straps and blue colored platforms, a unique shaped guitar was strapped to her back, the head was shaped like a scolipedes horns, her icy blue eyes were chilling and she had slightly visible freckles on her face.

The four noticed as random people walking by, would suddenly gasp at the rocker girls appearance, others released squeals, while the rest pointed with excitement and talked amongst themselves.

"Yes?" The girls answered together.

"I couldn't help but be impressed by your music playing, the names Roxie by the way." She smiled holding her hand out to the four; each took a turn shaking it.

"Thanks." They smiled back.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you girls must be heading towards MAA, right?" They nodded, causing a grin to form on Roxie's lips.

"Interesting, would you girls like a ride?" she pointed over towards her shiny black jeep, spikes stuck out of the bright shining rims.

"Really?!" they questioned eagerly.

She laughed giving them a nod, and gestured them over, while she made her way towards the vehicle.

"Why does she look so familiar?" whispered Dawn, she kept her stare on Roxie while the others began picking their luggage up.

"What's wrong Dawn?" asked May looking up at the bluenette.

"Hey guys, don't you find something familiar about Roxie, I feel like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't figure it out." She tapped her chin.

"Maybe she came out on TV or something." Shrugged leaf, she lunged her instrument case over her shoulder.

*Gasp* "That's it! Now I remember! She's thee Roxie Homika!" Gasped the bluenette with wide eyes.

"You mean Roxie Homika? As in the youngest ever rock star to retire from the music world?" Asked Leaf with a disbelieving look.

"Yeah! Also known as the venomous queen of the rock world." Squealed Dawn.

"Guess I should have known you girls would eventually recognize me." Sweat dropped Roxie, the four jumped upon noticing the rock star's sudden appearance.

"Why wouldn't we? We looked up to you ever since we were kids!" exclaimed May with Twinkly eyes.

"And I can't believe your actually here, talking to us." Jumped Misty.

"Well, you girls certainly caught my attention with your music, your all naturals." She chuckled.

"Wait, but how did you know we were going to MAA?" asked the Bluenette tilting her head.

"It was a gut feeling, shall we go? I don't want you girls missing anymore time here, when you can be showing your stuff over there." She giggled picking up a luggage case.

Once the girls had stacked their luggage inside Roxie's Jeep, the white haired rocker sped off.

**Next up! The girls make it to the academy and will meet some of their competition right off the bat, how was that? Was it alright? Good? Bad? Do I have potential to make this work? I don't know? Why am I questioning so many things? I guess it is just a habit. Please read and review, I want to see some reviews flowing in otherwise I will just assume that I'm writing this story for nothing and I will just stop so I can work on the others. I also do need some requests for the songs the bands will be singing at the not so symphony kick off jam, so if you any suggestions please share, and I do also need some suggestions for the names of each band, so I would be really appreciative if you have some ideas, I guess that's it, don't forget to check out my other story A saint's sinner, and just read and review, I shall have the next chapter for this story up as soon as I see some reviews. Also sorry if my grammar or punctuation is bad, but what can I say, I'm only good with the arts. Till then **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS JUST BEEN ISSUED TO CREATE AN ATOMIC BOMB! **_


	3. Chapter 3:Ready to Roll

**Thrilllover39: Hallo! Let's get this show on the road, how does everyone feel?**

**Dawn: should I be feeling something?**

**Leaf: I feel the same *shrugs***

**Misty: Hm, for some reason annoyed. **

**May: a bit hungry, *clutches stomach***

**Drew: big surprise *smirks***

**Ash: I kind of agree with May. **

**Paul: you're such a snorlax. **

**Gary: what do expect its ash…..**

**Thrilllover39:…..alright then, moving on, I do not own Pokémon and I'm very sad about it :( **

**(Meloetta Academy)**

"Wow! Look at this place!" They could hardly believe their eyes, which were as wide as golf balls, except they were shining and glowing increasingly.

"Welcome to Meloetta's Academy." Announced Roxie.

"It's just incredible." May and Leaf squealed.

Roxie drove into the schools drive way, silence took over as they could hear the tires crushing the gravel beneath them.

Dawn turned her head over to Roxie who kept her eyes ahead, then back to the girls who kept looking from side to side with such excited faces.

"If you want, you girls can stand up to get an overall view of the school." She chuckled.

"Really?!" all four of them locked eyes and immediately shot up from their seats, their upper body stuck out from the open roof, as they let the fresh and rapid air blow through their hair.

The buildings were so urban, chic, modern, with a coal black color to them, and large silver framed windows. They were about two to three stories tall, large grass fields over took both sides of the gravel road, inhabited with many cherry blossom tree, there petals were lightly picked off from the fresh breeze.

"Whoa, look at that!" May pointed excitedly. All eyes turned to the large buildings; one was shaped like a violin while the other was in the form of a piano.

Their eyes shifted back and forth, they took notice of all the fountains placed farm apart but in good taste, some were sculpted as music notes, others as instruments and then the last one which they caught notice of the was at the end, centered in the circular driveway which was in front of the largest building, most likely the main.

The statue was of a Pokémon, two to be precise but as the same, they held hands, the first had long hair which had streaks resembling those on music sheets, it had a side cut dress and an ear piece attached to its head shaped like a note.

The second had its hair wrapped up in a swerve manner over its head, with the same music note attached to its hair this time, its apparel was different, it wore more of a tutu themed skirt.

The two statues faces were looking directly towards the girl's direction, a graceful smile they had sculpted on, while a leg was lifted slightly into the air from each of them.

"Their beautiful, who are they?" Asked Misty, each of them captivated by the statues beauty.

The car stopped causing the girls to sit back and stare at Roxie; she formed a tiny smile while staring at the statue.

"That's Meloetta, in her Aria and Piroutte forms, the school was entirely based off her, the founder of this school was great friends with the legendary, they shared a special connection with music and loved to create it, but then one day, Meloetta disappeared, they had their secret spot somewhere within school grounds before it was even built, but no one knew exactly where, she waited and waited but Meloetta never came, and the founder grew into depression, for she loved music, it was her passion and the only thing she had left in her life, after years of waiting, she finally gave up, but not before creating this institute in her friend's honor. Our founder has said, that one day Meloetta will come back, but only when it has found the true beauty of one's music , which is why we hold a really special and traditional Music event at the end of the year, in honor of Meloetta."

"How sad." Frowned the girls.

"But, did the founder ever figure out why Meloetta never came?" Questioned Leaf.

"No one really knows why, but some have said it is because Meloetta grew tired of the hatred and pain humans had put into their music, for her, music is about passion, love, kindness, and seeing the humans use it to hurt others caused her to flee." Roxie sighed.

"Amazing." They whispered simultaneously.

"Well anyways, this is your stop." Spoke the white haired rocker; she got out of the vehicle while the girls jumped out pulling their luggage along.

"That's all of it." Announced May wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Hope your first day goes smoothly, and I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon." Smiled the older teen.

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Dawn tilting her head.

She chuckled and with a wink, replied, "You'll see."

"Roxie? Roxie is that you?!" They took notice of the rockers cringing action, she immediately jumped into the driver's seat starting the engine.

"Don't run away damnit!" Their heads turned to the main building's entrance, A quartet of girls rushed out, but they were jammed at the doors, they screamed and fought over who would be let out first.

"Out of my way! Roxie get back here!" Growled one of them.

"Back off you talentless freaks!" Hissed a second.

"I'll see you all later bye!" Roxie sweat dropped shooting the four teens a quick wave before stepping on the cars pedal and speeding off, they jumped from the ear screeching sound the tires created.

"Kyaa!" they turned their attention back to the group of girls, who with a final push managed to get themselves out and fall on top of one another.

"Ugh! See what you made me do!" growled the same voice from before, they took a good look at her, she had poofy violet colored hair tied into two large ponytails with yellow unique accessories in her hair resembling horns, her eyes were a blazing tangerine color, while her skin was fairly darker than the rest, she had cream colored knee length pants with pink lining and a long sleeve cream colored dress with a large pink bow at the hip and a slit on the side, topped with the same double color aspect in her shoes.

"Back off Iris! You were the one who scared her off!" Growled the second voice from previously, their eyes slid over to the second female this supposed Iris girl was fighting with, She had short dark pink colored hair covered with a yellow cap, and wore a greenish blue shirt dress with a mini vest and matching choker, she had thigh length matching socks and yellow gloves with knee length boots colored green with a yellow edge. Her turquoise eyes clashed with Iris's.

"Enough! You two, both of you drove Roxie away, again!" intervened a third female stepping in between both girls. She was pretty, with dark brown wavy hair tied into a ponytail sealed with a pink and white cap, her apparel was simple, a white shirt with a black mini vest and shredded mini jean shorts with black leather combat boots and leather black wrist cuffs, her crystal blue eyes stared down at both girls.

"Hilda's right, it's both of your guys fault." Spoke the final female, her short blond hair was covered by a large green beret accessorized with a small white bow, she wore green knee length pants with orange colored footwear, a white plunging v neck shirt with a black undershirt.

"Back off Bianca." Growled the pink short haired teen.

"Seriously, how am I supposed to live with you under the same building?" Iris scoffed.

"Should we ask them where we can get our schedules and dorm room numbers?" whispered May.

"I don't know…let's wait a little more, I want to see if somebody gets punched." Leaf cackled quietly.

"Excuse me!" Dawn spoke loudly; she and Misty made their over to the four females whose heads whipped over to them.

"What?!" Growled the turquoise eyed girl.

"Ignore Georgia." Hilda waved the females rude tone off.

"Yes?" answered Iris.

"Can you tell us where we can get our class schedules and room numbers?" asked Misty.

"Sure, follow us." Smiled the brunette.

"I'm out, do us all a favor and stay away from performing at the kick off jam, you'd only embarrass yourselves." Sneered Georgia, she gave a final glare over to Hilda and Iris before turning her back and walking away, Bianca followed without a word.

May and Leaf ran over, "Gee, what's her problem?" snarled Leaf.

"Us, our band." Hilda shrugged.

"You two are in a band?" Both girls nodded.

"We're suppose to do our final rehearse for tonight's event, so I guess we'll show you to the office so we can be on our way." Iris smiled.

"Thanks." They went over to grab their luggage with Iris and Hilda who offered to help them.

**(Moments later….)**

"What did you get?" Asked Iris with sweat trickling down her forehead, she placed the luggage on the ground wiping the seeping liquid from her face.

The rest stopped also doing the same; they rested on a bench nearby, while the girls took a look at their forms.

"Aria Dorm, room 101." Leaf read aloud.

"Same here." The others responded.

"Cool! That means were going to be neighbors." Iris jumped up.

"Our band is in room room 100 so looks like were neighbors." Hilda chuckled.

"Sweet, then I guesses we should head off again, we don't want you guys missing your band practice." May groaned as she lunged her heavy suitcase bag over her shoulder.

Not to later they arrived at the females dorm, also named the Aria's, the building was painted in tea green color, the same color as Meloetta's hair in her aria form, it was large, and sizably compared to a modern apartment complex, it had graffiti drawings of musical notes circling around the green paint building, they followed the concrete walkway and took notice of the two fountains on each side, one of a Large A and the second was a guitar and microphone attached to a mic stand surrounded by large stars.

They entered the building and ended up at a lounge.

"This is the hang out lounge, where everyone can just come and hangout, we have a mini stage, along with a refreshment drinks bar, comfy soft seats, surround sound, stereo systems, an old juke box for us old music lovers, Pool, air hockey, TV, video games, and the lounge is open for all us 24/7." Hilda stated proudly.

"I'm in heaven." Leaf swooned, they watched with gleaming eyes, the lounge was in a series of colors, one wall being purple, the other red, orange green and so on, u shaped leather couches were placed on both ends of the lounge, a large TV was hanged up in the center for all to see, while in opposite corners were the pool and air hockey tables, the bar was at the back with a soda machine and see through refrigerator packed with drinks, a counter stood in front, speakers were hanged in the ceiling corners while the stereo was safely secured within the wall, the juke box standing beside it.

"Lets get you all settled in." Spoke the violet colored girl snapping them out of there trance, they followed her into the elevators, seconds later the doors opened leading them on the highest floor, their ears immediately perked up to the loud music being played and heard all throughout the hallway.

They followed the red colored rug, which lead them to their room number, they slid in their key card allowing them access, once they walked in they dropped their luggage throwing themselves on the carpeted floor.

"I feel like my arms are going to fall off!" Misty cried.

"It wasn't that bad." Hilda sweat dropped.

"So I guess we'll be seeing you at the kick off jam?" Iris grinned.

"Yeah." They smiled, waving as the two teens disappeared out of sight.

Silence filled in, they stared up at the ceiling and closely examined the studio lights hanging above, they shifted their heads taking notice of the gray colored walls, the white carpet beneath them popped from the dark room, they rose up and looked towards the leather couch and TV that stood on the glass stand, the kitchen was right over, with a granite counter and metal stools, along with it came the usual appliances, then they slowly turned to the hallway, leading to their rooms.

"Room raid!" shouted Dawn bolting off.

"No fair!" pouted the rest following after.

The bluenette laughed, bursting into the first room she caught sight of, she squealed at its design.

"Jackpot!" Leaf announced while in her room.

Each room was the same, a large bed with soft dreamy sheets, night stands, a dark wood desk, a fairly large closet, instrument stands were positioned in the corner. A large painting hanged above their beds, it consisted of a bunch of colored disks positioned neatly accordingly to their. The only difference in each girls rooms were the color scheme, Dawns room was in pink and black, Misty's was blue and black; Leafs went with green and black while May's followed red and black.

They rushed out into the hallway and began jumping, "Man! I still can't believe we're here!" Squealed Leaf shaking her head wildly.

"I say we go exploring around the school, who's in?" May spoke up.

"Let's go." They nodded bolting out the door.

"It's a brand new day." They froze upon coming across room 100; they listened to the beautiful voice singing out loud, followed by the melodies of the guitar, bass, and then came the guitar and piano.

"Wow, there good." Dawn whispered, "No doubt." The rest nodded, they rushed into the elevators and then out of the building.

"I want to go look at that building." Misty pointed over towards the violin shaped building.

They took off, running through the hard gravel road. They stopped in their tracks when they came face first towards the building.

"Staring up at it, you know what it makes me feel like doing?" Smirked Leaf.

"Playing music." Dawn chuckled.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Misty shushed them, she leaned her head over towards the building.

"I think someone's inside the building, playing music." May replied in a low tone.

"I want to see who it is." Dawn ran inside the building, "Ugh, what are we going to do with her?" Leaf sweat dropped.

They caught up to the bluenette who had paused in front of a red double entrance, she gently placed her finger on her lips and pointed to the circular windows on the doors, the three peeked into them, there eyes widened.

"Who are they?" Mumbled Misty.

"Don't know…but there cute." Cooed May.

"Let's get a better look." Whispered leaf gently pushing the doors open. One by one they snuck inside.

They had entered into a large theater room, with endless rows of red cushioned seats, balcony's hanging from both sides, the stage was extravagantly large, with the traditional red suede curtains draping across. The entire theater echoed with the loud music that was being created, rock it was, powerful and killer.

On stage were four Males, each playing on an instrument, the singer who stood in front of the mic held a guitar in his arms, it was colored with a mixture of black gray and white, skulls were on it, invading the whole body of the instrument, the player itself had lavender colored chin length hair, and dark onyx eyes who were solely focused on his guitar, he wore black pants a grey shirt and matching shoes with a black open vest, he had 18g sized silver taper earrings on him which matched the silver bullet he wore around his neck._**(A/N: for those of you who don't know, this is typically the same size as a regular piercing, I don't want Paul looking too weird.)**_

The second they took notice of held a bass guitar with him, colored an ultramarine with black and lighter blue flames on the body, the male himself had wild, spiky, light gold brown hair, matched along with his dreamy hazel tinted eyes, he wore a black collared shirt with dark purple pants and black shoes, he wore the same silver bullet around his neck, he wore a pair of black leather wrist bands. Which matched the black studded earrings he wore.

The third was playing in front of the piano, sliding his fingers over the keys and letting the notes sound beautifully, he had green chartreuse colored hair that was slightly covered by a black beanie, his eyes matched his hair, he wore a dark green v neck with a pair of black pants and matching green shoes, he cleverly allowed his toned biceps to show every time he moved his arms, like the first two he had the same silver bullet chain around his neck.

The final of the four was seated behind a drum set, tainted a fiery red with black flames, he banged his raven haired head as pounded the drums, he stopped for a second and looked ahead revealing the z markings on his cheeks and the mocha color within his eyes, he too wore the same necklace, he had a white tank with a red sleeveless jacket included with a hood on, his toned rock hard arms flexed as he continuously banged the drums while his red shoed feet stomped on the drums pedal, he twirled the sticks into his fingerless gloved hands bringing them back down.

"There amazing." Dawn breathed out.

"There music is so deep and powerful." May sighed.

"Let's try this again." Announced the guitarist.

"Gotcha." The rest nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paul and Gary immediately struck there instruments starting the music up, Ash followed taking a deep breath and striking his red metallic drumsticks against his instrument, while Drew flicked his bangs to the side playing the keys with his other.

**Paul:** _Fast lane through a hurricane  
Open road and I'm ready to roll  
Put the pedal down right away  
Red line and I'm givin' it more  
_  
**Ash, Drew, Gary:** _City lights are burning bright behind me  
Top down, I push it to the floor_

**Paul:** _Street signs and the center lines spinning  
Burning hot, I feel like I'm ready to roll  
Takin' off like a jet plane  
High speeds and she's ready to go_  
_Fuel burning like a freight train  
Red line and I'm givin' it more_

**All:** _City lights are burning bright behind me  
Top down, I push it to the floor_

**Paul:** _Street signs and the center lines spinning  
Burning hot, I feel like I'm ready to roll_

**Ash, Gary, Drew**:_ Give me room to run,  
one more road I'm on  
Give me room to run away  
I feel like I'm ready to roll_

Ash banged his head to the rhythm, he twirled the sticks once more in his hands before striking them against his instruments, his foot pedaled furiously along, Drew on the other hand seemed calmer, his fingers slid on the piano smoothly as he banged his head along.

**Paul:** _Fast lane through a hurricane  
Top down on the highway  
Takin' off like a jet plane  
Red line and I'm givin' it more_

Both Paul and Gary faced one another, they made straight contact with smirks on their lips, they continued shredding through guitars without looking away, and quickly took a huge leap back sending their guitars spinning around there bodies, catching them on cue and ramming there guitar picks through the strings.

The four males took no notice of the four females who danced along, whipping their heads back and forth allowing their hair to fly all over, and jumping wildly to the music.

**Paul:** _Street signs and the center lines spinning  
Burning hot, I feel like I'm ready to roll_

**Ash, Gary, Drew:** _Give me room to run,  
One more road I'm on  
Give me room to run away  
I feel like I'm ready to roll  
I feel like I'm ready to _

Dawn shook her head wildly, jumping and swinging her hips to the rhythm, when her feet made contact with the ground she tripped sending her and the three others crashing backwards.

"Kya!" They cried out catching the four male's attentions as their heads sharply whipped over them.

"Oomph!" someone had groaned.

The girls felt no impact against the floor, but instead felt the touch of strong firm hands wrapped gently around her waists. Slowly one by one they opened there eyes, looking upwards at their catchers.

"You alright there?" they grinned flashing there pearl white teeth down at them.

**Alright so far this is the longest I have typed…..I think, so how are you all feeling about this story so far? I'd really like to know, it really helps me continue the story if I see reviews coming in, sorry if I do have mistakes and such but hey, I'm not an English major over here, I'm preferably more for the arts and dance XD anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the song, it's one of my favorites, I am taking in song requests as well as names for each of the bands, so yeah, if anyone would like to correct me on mistakes I have made then so please do, it will only help me get better, I don't really know why, but if you have the need to flame me then go for it….I guess, I am just here to give you all a piece of thrill, excitement and epicness! So yeah I guess that's it, please review and I will have the next chapter posted up as soon as possible. Till then **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING BECAUSE SHE NEEDS TO EXERCISE HER OVERWEIGHT DOG!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Brawl out!

**Thrilllover39: FML time! So I went to a biopsy where I got to see a real life body, the face was covered up and all but his body was cut open and I got to see the insides, when the lady was passing around his kidney I was got super shocked to see how heavy and big it was, I figured squeezing it wouldn't be bad so I did and it bursted right in front of me, splattering this goo all over me and my friends. FML**

**Dawn: I think I have just been mind raped… . **

**Leaf: I am deeply disturbed *cringes***

**Misty: Gross...you just got kidneyed LOL **

**May: is that even a word? *scratches head***

**Drew: Pigtails you are stupid for even asking that. *Flicks Mays head***

**Paul: 0.o how do you get mind raped…..?**

**Ash: …wait…..Kidneyed, isn't a word? *Mind blown***

**Gary: Learning something new every day. *Brooms up ash's dust from explosion***

**Girls: *Ahem* Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon! **

"You alright there?" They grinned flashing there pearl white teeth down at them.

"Y-yeah." They nodded up at their catchers with pink tinted cheeks.

The girls felt their faces steaming to a maximum as the boys continued staring down at them with captivating smiles.

"That was a cute dance you girls were doing, but you should be careful next time." Winked Dawns holder, he had long tea green hair tied into a low ponytail, his light grey eyes continued staring down at her, a black and white cap invaded his head, while he wore white collared long sleeve with a black under shirt, light brown pants and green shoes.

"Wouldn't want to see red bumps on you're pretty little faces now would we?" Laughed the black haired male holding May In his arms, he had a black and yellow cap on his head while wearing a black v neck, a yellow sleeveless sweater, black pants and red and yellow shoes which coincidentally matched his gold colored eyes.

"Are you trying hit on them now?" Sighed the second raven haired male, Misty stood frozen at his grasp, his piercing red eyes stared down at the red head, he had a red cap placed on backwards, a matching red vest with a black undershirt, black pants and red shoes along with black fingerless gloves.

"Why are we still holding them?" growled Leaf's grabber, she furrowed her brows up to him taking notice of his appearance, he had maroon red colored haired and silver dark eyes, he wore a blue and red collared jacket, dark blue pants, black shoes, and black gloves.

The rest shrugged at his answer. They helped the girls to stand letting silence quickly overcome them.

The girls held their hands out flashing them a smile, "Thanks for catching us."

"It was nothing." Smiled the green haired teen.

"Who are you?" their heads turned to the fifth male standing before them, he had brown shaggy hair covered by a red and black beanie, he wore a simple red v neck, black pants and red shoes.

"Were new here." Dawn answered.

"Yeah, I'm leaf, that's Misty, May and Dawn." She replied pointing to the three others.

"I'm N, that's Silver, Red, Ethan, and Hilbert." He pointed as well.

"What are you doing here?" growled a bone chilling voice.

The girls spun around only to see the four males who were playing from previously heading their way. They pushed past them coming face to face with the others.

"Rude much?" Dawn sneered causing the purple haired boy to snort without looking back.

"Sup Paul, Drew, Gary and if it isn't my cousin Ash." Red smirked.

"What are you doing here red?" hissed Ash.

"We came to warm up before the kick off jam." Ethan Growled.

"This stage is ours, so get lost." Paul glared ruthlessly.

"They probably came in to spy on us, trying to steal our songs now?" Drew snarled.

"What was that?" Hissed Silver grabbing hold of Drew's shirt.

"Can't handle being number 2 anymore?" Gary laughed.

"Not for long." Ethan snapped tackling Gary to the floor.

"What the hell's going on?!" May shrieked, she jumped back as the two boys rolled over to her.

Before the girls knew it they were in the middle of a fight mob, Ash VS Red, Drew VS Hilbert and Paul VS Silver and N.

"Holy Crap this is insane! What do we do?!" Misty shrieked.

"Let's see you stay at the top with a messed up face!" Ethan barked landing a harsh blow to Gary's face.

"Get off him!" Ash snapped tackling Ethan off of Gary and landing a series of punches to the boy's face and stomach.

"Stop it you guys!" Leaf screamed attempting to stop the fighting.

"Kya!" Dawn cried as she was knocked to the floor by Paul and Silver who fell on top of her.

"Dawn!" the girls shrieked running over to her aid; they shoved both boys over helping the bluenette up.

"Alright that's it! You guys just made it on my hit list!" Snapped the bluenette.

Misty, May and Leaf sweat dropped upon seeing the flames growing in Dawn's eyes.

"I shall enjoy this." May chuckled Pulling out a chocolate bar from her pocket, she hungrily eyed the sweet treat ready to shove it in her mouth, "You bastard take this!" Drew grabbed Hilbert's shirt punching him in the face and shoving him towards May where her chocolate bar was flung across the air, hitting the floor.

"How dare you!" She too grew flaming eyes, joining Dawn's side.

They flung themselves on to Drew and Paul's backs banging their fists onto their heads and tightly wrapping their legs around the boy's waists.

They screamed, "Gah! What the hell?! Get off me you crazy girl!"

The rest stopped, staring with wide eyes at the scene before them, Gary and Ash rushed over to their aid prying both girls off their backs, "I should charge you for that chocolate bar!" May growled angrily kicking her feet into the air.

"Yeah! And no one uses me as a wrestling mat!" Dawn hissed clawing her hands into the air.

"Who the heck are you?!" Drew sneered narrowing his eyes angrily towards the short haired brunette.

"You're number one enemy!" she barked.

"Yeah!" Dawn followed.

Paul snorted, "Ugh, what a troublesome girl." He rolled his eyes.

The flames returned in her eyes, she struggled to break free from Gary's grasp but failed miserably.

"Are you all nuts?! Who starts a brawl out in the middle of a theater run way?!" Misty scoffed.

"That would be us." Ash laughed sheepishly raising his hand up.

"Idiot, you're not supposed to answer." Red mumbled in irritation.

"You're all hurt now, see?" Leaf pulled Silver over by his sleeve pointing to the busted lip he now had.

"I do a good job don't I?" Paul smirked notoriously.

"Pfft, for a stupid plum head." Dawn chuckled earning herself a death glare from Paul.

"You all need to go to the nurse's office…..where ever that is." Misty Pointed towards the door with a strict face.

"We'll do what the pretty lady says, but this still isn't over." Ethan and Gary exchanged a final glare before the yellow cap wearing teen left, leaving only Paul, Gary, Drew and ash with the girls.

"Ahem! You can let us go now." May hmphed.

"No, don't Ash, I don't trust her, she could try to attack me again." Drew ordered narrowing his eyes at May who followed doing the same.

"No we won't, look, all calm, see." Dawn took in a deep breath and then released.

"Fine, let her go." Paul nodded.

Gary released her slowly keeping watch as she brushed herself off, fixing her hair, "Aha! I got you now!" She snapped attempting to lunge herself once more but not before being grabbed again by Gary.

"Oh Arceus." Leaf face palmed.

"What were you doing here anyways?" Asked Ash still grabbing hold on May who struggled violently.

"We heard someone playing music in here so we came to check it out, and then we saw you guys playing that awesome song which by the way was really good." Replied Misty with a smile.

"So in other words, you were spying on us?" Gary questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No, we came to listen to the music." Leaf retorted.

"Are you girls in a band?" Asked Drew with a seeming interest.

"Yeah, actually, how do you know?" May tilted her head.

"A simple guess." He shrugged.

"So I guess, you girls will be playing tonight then?" Ash grinned.

They stood silent wandering through their thoughts while staring up at the ceiling; the boys stared at them with confused looks.

"We haven't really thought about it, but I guess we should give it a try." Dawn mumbled.

"Why bother? You'll probably only embarrass yourselves." Paul sneered.

"What are you trying to say?!" she growled in response.

"Are you that stupid?" he smirked causing Dawn to turn red in anger.

"Were an awesome band for your information, and we'll kick your butts anytime!" Leaf hissed, she was held back by Misty.

"Not as awesome as our band, do you even know who we are?" Gary scoffed.

"No and we don't care, we'll show what were made of tonight just you watch!" Dawn growled breaking free from Gary's grasp and stomping away.

"I doubt it!" Drew laughed mockingly.

"Shut up cabbage head!" May smirked upon seeing his shocked face.

They ran caught up to the bluenette who had rapidly begun mumbling words to herself.

"Great! Now what do we do?!" May yelped pacing back and forth.

"We go up and perform, just like we said we would." Misty answered.

"Misty's right, they got to have it, those rude jerks." Leaf lowly growled.

"First things first, we have to sign up." And with that said the four girls ran off.

**(Night/School's Auditorium)**

"Wow, that's a lot of people…,..a lot." Dawn breathed out; she took a second peek from the stage's red curtain gulping loudly as she took notice of the large audience which only began growing.

"It'll be fine Dawn." Leaf patted her back.

They looked over at the mirrors checking the new outfits they had on. They each had on a pair of mid thigh sequenced mini shorts that had matched the sequenced fingerless gloves they wore with a black one shoulder long sleeve shirt; they wore thigh length striped color socks with black knee length leather combat boots with matching laces.

There colors were differentiated with their socks, shorts, laces and gloves, Dawns being Pink, Leaf's green, Misty's blue and May's red, there hairdos were done differently as well, Misty had her short hair down which was flipped up, Leaf had tousled her hair, May had curled hers, while Dawn had hers up in a pin straight ponytail with locks falling on the sides.

"You girls are looking even looking cuter tonight." They spun around to see Ethan and Red. Bandaged up in their wrists, both had busted lips which were slightly coated with makeup hiding them but not enough.

"Thanks." They sheepishly smiled.

"Well, I hope you girls bring down the roof tonight." He winked while red rolled his eyes walking away.

"Ugh, always flirting." Growled a voice.

They whipped their heads over to the side where there stood another female looking at herself in the mirror; she had icy blue oddly shaped hair, in what seemed to be two ponytails that were flipped up, her turquoise green eyes glistened brightly from the mirrors lights.

She jumped upon seeing the four staring at her curiously, and sweat dropped. "Sorry, I tend to talk to myself, I'm Marina." She held her hand out, to which they shook. They took notice of the cute outfit she wore, a pink tank with a white mini vest, white mini shorts and pink vans.

"And I'm Lyra!" chirped a new voice, the source coming from a brunette with two low ponytails and dark hazel eyes, She ran up to the group grabbing each girls hand and eagerly shaking them. Her outfit was as loud as her personality, a white large cap with a red bow on the side, white thigh length socks with black edges, red shoes, blue short overalls and a red hood undershirt.

"Sorry about that, I gave her some coffee so she would stay awake." Giggled the short blonde appearing beside them.

"Eh!" they yelped jumping from fright as they took notice of her presence.

"I'm yellow, yes I was named after a crayon, problem?" She looked up at them with yellow unfazed eyes.

"Um, no." they shook their heads, slightly afraid of the shorter girl. She was cute, wearing a sleeveless black and white collared shirt with pins on the collars; she wore elbow length fingerless gloves of the same color, and a red and black checkered mini skirt with chains hanging from the sides with a white ruffled edge. Her long socks were the same color as her skirt and she wore short ankle leather combat boots. A matching red and black bow was placed on her long pin straight ponytail.

"Don't mind her; she's only bitten people a couple of times before." Iris laughed appearing by the door with Hilda.

They looked down at the short blonde who flashed them a grin showing her two side snaggled teeth. **(A/N: they look like little fangs, not those crooked teeth ~. ~ )**

They felt shivers running down their spines, "Don't worry she'll only ever bite Red." Hilda smirked.

Yellow hid her red shading face as the rest laughed, "I only bite him because he gets on my nerves and is really annoying!" she growled blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Not true, because then you would have bitten, let's see, Ethan, Silver, Hilbert, N, Brendan, Kenny, Cilan, Ursula, Georgia, Melody, Lucas, Barry and I think that's about it, for now." Lyra held up all ten of her fingers.

"That's a lot of annoying people." Leaf sweat dropped.

They quickly took notice of the lights which had been dimmed down all throughout the theater; the audience went silent as the curtains began rising, the girls watched from the side as across from them stood a gorgeous man and woman.

"Who's that?" Misty whispered.

"Those are two of the headmaster's of the school, headmaster's Shirona and Daigo." Marina whispered back.

The two principals took hold of a microphone in their hands and stepped out onto the stage together, Ms. Shirona had long beautiful blonde hair and light grey eyes, and her left eye was shielded by her bangs while she had strange black barrettes on the sides of her hair. She wore black pants, black heeled boots and a light blue tunic top.

Mr. Daigo had silver long spikish hair and light silver eyes; he wore a black suit with purple zig zags running down the front sides, with a white collared dress shirt, a red handkerchief, and two steel arm bands on the sides of his biceps.

The audience cheered upon seeing both adults stepping on stage, "I see were all pumped up for tonight's performances am I right?" Smiled the blonde, the crowd cheered louder.

"Hello everybody, it's great to see such fresh new faces this year, in case you haven't noticed me and Ms. Shirona are two of the four headmaster's In this school, but enough about that I'm sure you are all eager to see what new musical talents we have joining us this year?" He grinned upon hearing the loud whistling and roaring of the audience.

"Then we won't keep you waiting, I'm sure we remember them very well from last year's kick off jam, give it up for The girls next door!"

"That's us!" Lyra squealed taking off to the stage.

"Good luck." Cheered the girls earning smiles from them.

The audience only got louder as the band appeared on stage waving to fans, they went to their spots grabbing hold of their instruments, Yellow stood in the front with a microphone, Lyra sat behind her red and white drums, Hilda held on to a pink and white swirled guitar, Iris behind the piano and Marina with her blue and pink checkered bass guitar.

They noticed each girl taking in a deep breath and releasing, "So, you actually do plan on performing tonight huh?" scoffed the familiar voice.

**Alright phew this was a long chapter for me, anyways hoped you enjoyed it, next chapter the bands shall perform wooooo! And that means all of them? O.o stick around to find out muahahahhhah! Thanks for the reviews everybody and I just experienced my first flame for one of my stories, don't know who the flamer was but oh well, so yeah today was a special day hooray! *does fake teary mode*XD I don't care what people think of my stories if they are entertaining for others then that's all that matters to me, please review and I shall have the next chapter up as soon as I can, any song requests I'll happily take, guess that's it, till then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO ESCAPE HER FLOODING HOUSE AHHHH!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kick Off!

**Thrilllover39: Hey! Hey! Hey! What the fudge is up my peeps!**

**Everyone: …..o.0**

**May: mmm…..Fudge.**

**Ash: mmmm…..Fudge.**

**Paul: anyone understand what she just said? **

**Dawn: something about fudge peeps.**

**Leaf: those little yellow ducks?**

**Gary: covered in fudge….my arceus.**

**Drew: Chocolate covered ducks…what has this world come to….**

**Misty: What?! *faints* **

**Paul: Typical day here, thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon or chocolate peeps? **

**(Previously)**

"They noticed each girl taking in a deep breath and releasing, "So, you actually do plan on performing tonight huh?" Scoffed the familiar voice.

They spun around only to come face to face with, Paul, Drew, Gary, and Ash.

"Ugh, it's you." The bluenette rolled her eyes.

"Whoa hoho! You girls are looking hot!" Gary exclaimed ogling over the girls, most specifically the long haired brunette who was observing the snack bar along with May.

He rushed over to the nearest mirror checking himself out, and observing his outfit which was a leather sleeveless jacket with a black muscle shirt, his jacket had a white fur collar matching the white and black fingerless glove he wore on his left hand, black skinny jeans with silver chains hanging down the sides, his black studs were changed to clear diamonds. He wore black vans along with the silver bullet necklace.

"Gary oak, has anybody ever told you, you are one handsome stud!" he grinned posing in front of the mirror.

"Gross….just…gross." Leaf spoke up with her mouth full of Twinkies, she arched an eyebrow at the brunette which she stood by, observing the pose he had done.

"Gah!" He jumped back, startled by the brunette's large puffed out cheeks due to her mouth being overfilled with sweets.

She continued chewing, stuffing twinkie after twinkie in her mouth as she just stared at the spiky haired teen, "What?" she muffled.

He shook his head forming the best smolder he could, "What's a sexy girl like you doing overstuffing herself with fattening foods, Huh?" He chuckled leaning closer to the unfazed brunette, he slowly reached over grabbing hold of the remaining pastry in her hand.

"Put the twinkie down, and nobody gets hurt." She narrowed her eyes at him; he released the yellow goodness and slowly backed up.

"Gah! She bit me!" cried Drew.

Heads turned to the green haired teen who held his arm away from May; she was scavenging through the snack table as was Ash.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"That…..that thing just tried to take a bite out of me!" He looked bewildered as he pointed to the happy melodic May who sat on the floor with a stack of cupcakes on her lap.

"Excuse you! She's not a thing, the thing would be that orange guy from fantastic four, carefully observe." Misty did an Ahem as she walked over to May picking the chilled brunette from the floor and pointing to her. "This! This is a girl, notice the features, a body, boobs and a butt, case closed." She nodded firmly before releasing the short haired girl and letting her slide to the floor.

"Whatever, she still tried to take a bite out of me!" He growled.

"Your hand looked like a cannoli." May pouted.

Drew held his hand out in front, observing his fingers with a questionable look.

"You guys! Major crisis!" Ash cried out.

"What?" Paul sighed, clearly knowing it might be something stupid.

"There are no more snacks on the snack table!" He began growing Pale.

"Is that…normal?" Misty Questioned slightly worried at the faint boy.

"Eh, he'll live; he thinks the world will end if they ever stop producing bacon." Gary shrugged.

"OMG! He is so right!" May Gasped.

"Oh for the love of…" Dawn face smacked herself.

"Alright everybody! Remain calm! I got this!" Shouted the raven haired teen in panic.

"We're all fine." Misty shrugged.

"No you're not!" He exclaimed.

"Here!" Gary quickly snatched the last twinkie that Leaf had just as she was about to put it in her mouth, he rushed over to Ash handing the pastry over and patting the boy's head.

"You have become my mortal enemy!" Leaf hissed pointing dramatically at Gary who gulped.

"Anyways, so I guess you girls do plan on performing tonight, looking forward to seeing just how good you might be." He smirked.

"I can't tell whether your being sarcastic or not."Sneered the bluenette clearly irritated.

"Do you always have to be messing with cute girl's minds?" Spoke an unfamiliar voice.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hey Monday-Homecoming~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Iris played a few sweet notes and then, Without a warning, Lyra, Hilda and Marina started up, banging their heads to the rhythm as Lyra beat her drums and Hilda back to back with Marina began ripping through there guitars.

**Yellow:** _Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you

Lyra Pounded her drums like crazy, pumping the crowd along as they stood and begun dancing. Yellow strutted around the stage, banging her head and whipping her hair around jumping in the air. She took notice of the Red, eyeing her every moments. __

Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

Hilda and Marinajumped; landing beside Yellow and banging their heads simultaneously, as Yellow ran joining Iris back to back as the purplette smoothly slid her fingers on the keys. They winked to the cheering crowd as yellow waved her arms around. __

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

The audience applauded like crazy, boys howled as the girls blew kisses to the crowd.

"Very excellent performance from the girls next door!" Ms. Shirona Commented.

"Wow, they are really good." Dawn breathed out.

"Y-yeah." The rest nodded, astonished.

"Eh, they were ok." Drew shrugged nonchalantly.

"We totally got the crowd pumped!" Lyra squealed rushing over to the girls.

"You guys totally did." Misty chuckled.

"Hey guys." Yellow waved and smiled to the boys who gave them a heads up.

"You guys were good." Ethan commented walking in with the rest.

"Although…." He smirked, "…..I would have liked to see Marina do a little jumping like how yellow was, Rawr." He winked towards the bass player who popped a visible vein in her head.

"Stop being a damn pervert!" She growled pounding him on the head.

"Ha!" Gary Laughed, earning himself an evil glare from the raven haired boy.

"Something funny Oak?" he hissed.

"There can only be one ladies man in this room, and that is me, watch and learn." He took a deep breath, ruffling his hair a bit, and forming a devilish grin on his lips. He coolly strutted over towards leaf who was picking at her nails.

He leaned against the wall next to her, "I'll give you five seconds to give me your number or you can forget about going out with me forever." Everyone sweat dropped, as the girls face palmed.

"Eh?" She looked over with a questionable look, and shrugged walking away, leaving the brunette lonesome.

He rubbed his chin repeatedly, "Strange, this girl seems to have no effects from my irresistible charm, how?" He muttered eyeing the brunette who was talking with Dawn.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you suck with your stupid pick up lines." Paul growled in irritation.

"Not true, girls always fall for it, why do you think I'm Gary Oak? Professional heart throb." He exclaimed with such pride.

"More like professional man whore." Paul Snorted.

Ethan cackled earning himself a glare from Gary.

"I wonder whose performing next?" May pondered out loud.

*Ahem* "Yours truly." Hilbert winked.

"Wow, I can't wait to see what you guys play." They eagerly spoke.

"Oh….man, that coffee is really starting to get to me now." Lyra frowned stumbling around the place, "kya!" she tripped on one of the chair legs causing her to fall forwards on top of silver who screamed from impact.

"Agh! Get off me!" he growled.

"Why? You're so warm and comfortable." Her eyes became dazed and squinty, as a happy melodic smile appeared on her lips.

He blushed beet red upon hearing her remark, Hilda and Iris rushed over, picking the brunette off of the maroon haired boy.

"That's the last time I give her any caffeine." Yellow sweat dropped.

"It should, we don't want another one of you running around." Red smirked upon seeing the pink tinted cheeks on the blonde.

She continued staring at him with deadly eyes, "….Agh! What the hell?!" Screamed the raven haired boy, yellow had bit down on his arm, and still clung onto him.

"No! Release!" Marina growled pulling Yellow away with much force.

"Ha! Yellow I love you! you are my hero!" Cried Ash bringing the tiny blonde into a strong embrace.

Red's fists tightened as he watched his cousin hug the blue eyed girl, she giggled along only making him angrier.

"Y-you ok?" Misty asked tilting her head towards him.

"Yeah…" he nodded shooting her a tiny smile, she blushed.

"I guess you guys are all pumped up to hear some more music, am I right?" Ms. Shirona chuckled.

"Yeah!" the audience screamed out loud.

"Well then I guess you all know who these young boys are, give it up for the slayer kings!"

"That's us." N grinned heading over to the stage.

"I hope you girls enjoy it." Ethan winked over to the four, while the rest rolled their eyes in irritation.

"Were going to go take our seats in the crowd, chow." Marina waved rushing out with her band mates.

"I never noticed until now, but they look good." Dawn sighed in sync with the girls as they stared after the boys.

"Pfft, yeah right." Paul snorted.

"I'm way better looking." Drew flicked his bangs.

"I can sweep them out anytime." Gary snorted.

"Ew, red? Looking good?" Ash busted into laughter.

"Shhh!" they hissed only angering the four males more.

The crowd grew louder form last time as they walked out onto stage waving to the screaming girls, they certainly looked good with their outfits, black pants and dress shirts matching with their shoes, Ethan's blue, Red's was well, red, N's was green, Hilbert's was pure white while silver went with black.

The five went along in their positions, N walked up front grabbing the microphone into his hands, Red grabbed his black and red striped guitar, Ethan sat behind his yellow and black drum set, Hilbert behind the piano, and silver holding onto his metallic grey bass.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Money by I fight dragons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Silver and Ethan started the beat, Silver smirked at the crowd playing along in tune with Ethan's drumming. Hilbert then joined in with Red, his fingers ringing every note, as Red looked over to yellow, their eyes locking, and her cheeks became coated in pink as she turned her head causing him to frown.

_**N:**__ Green is where it's at _

_Green will never let you down  
You can bet your life on that  
Win the bet and buy a crown  
'Cause when pushin' comes to shove  
Money conquers faith and love  
You can buy 'em up for nothing down_

_**S/E/H/R:**__ Money makes the world go round and round  
Round and around  
Money makes the world go round and round  
Round and around_

_**N: **__Sell your soul at cost  
Buy the bar another round  
Make yourself the boss  
Pay your worker's shit and tax the ground  
'Cause when money is your friend  
Then the party never ends  
Hire a crew and you can paint the town_

N walked over to Red as the two began to move their bodies in a circular motion as they stood in place, Red flashed his teeth to the crowd causing girls to squeal, while N closed his eyes keeping his circular movement, he held his finger up towards the ceiling spinning it slowly around to match his rhythm.

_**S/E/H/R: **__Money makes the world go round and round  
Round and around  
Money makes the world go round and round  
Round and around_

Ethan and Hilbert went on a duo, the raven haired boy harshly banged with the music as the brunettes fingers flew through the keys, making their fans scream. Silvers intense bass playing was heard clearly by everyone as it came up.

_**All:**__ Money makes the world go round and round  
Round and around  
Money makes the world go round and round  
Round and around_

"We love you!" screamed the girls from the audience.

"This is really making me nervous." Leaf mumbled.

"Me too." May frowned.

"Oh…thank arceus I'm not the only one." Misty sighed.

"Another great performance by one of our schools best bands!" stated.

"Yet they will always be number 2." Paul smirked

"Not for long." N smirked, purposely bumping shoulders with Paul rather harshly.

He released a venomous growl, Dawn watched as his only visible fist was tightening hard.

"Pauly! There you are!" squealed a voice.

"My Gare bear!" Squealed another.

"Ashy poo!" Came a third one.

"My Drew boo!" followed a last one.

"Oh crap." They mumbled face smacking themselves.

"….Pauly…." Dawn giggled along with the rest.

They took notice of the four females standing at the doorway with narrowed eyes.

"Who are they?" they hissed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter our two favorite bands will perform yays! Anyways thanks everyone for your awesome reviews and I hope to see more so I can stay motivated to keep writing, typing whatever it is! Please review and I shall have the next chapter posted soon, hope you guys also enjoyed the songs, till then. THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO BRING FEELING BACK TO HER NUMBING TOES! **


	6. Chapter 6: It's On!

Thrilllover39: the light…it burns! *hisses*

Dawn: you need a little sun you're pretty pale *shoves author under bright heating sun*

Paul: don't forget some sunscreen *throws bottle and accidentally knocks out author*

May: you just knocked her out *le gasp*

Misty: how many times has she been hit already?

Ash: check her pockets for money…we can grab a snack to eat *evil smirk*

Gary: I should probably stay out of this one *grins as ash begins digging through authors pockets*

Drew: does he ever learn? *face palms*

Leaf: ….now *bust out in laughter as author wakes up tackling Ash and sending him flying across room*

Me: that'll teach him! Humph! *has flaming eyes*

Everyone: Thrilllover does not….*gulp* own Pokémon.

**(Dawn's POV)**

What is it with this place? So many weird people, I especially don't like the way those girls are looking at us, they seemed…..slutty with their skimpy outfits.

I found it even creepier that they linked their arms with one another, walking simultaneously, four of them they were, from the left end was a girl with long dark brunette hair, with cover bangs and light brown eyes and tiny but red lips, she wore a tiny school girl uniform in blue and white.

Next to her was a second brunette with an auburn hair color and razored bangs with light turquoise eyes, she wore a pair of low cut skinny jeans, and an off the shoulder mini tank top.

After her came a peach haired girl, black ribbons were tied into her curled pigtails, she had piercing crimson eyes which seemed to be burning through me, gee what's her problem….bitch. She wore a mini red ruffled skirt, black lace stockings with red ribbons and a black sequenced tube top.

The last one of them had short dark pinkish red colored hair reaching to her neck, and light green eyes, she wore a thin yellow spaghetti strap that reached just mid way to her navel and a pair of green black short shorts with fur on the edges.

"Nice to meet you I'm May." Always like May, she walked over to them holding her hand out to the short pinkette, "Ew, get away from me you freak." I felt my blood boiling as she slapped May's hand away, glaring harsher than before.

"Hey what's your problem?!" I turned to see who had spoken before me and sure enough, both Misty and Leaf were pissed along, I quickly took notice of both their fists balling up, turning extremely white.

"What was that for?" May growled, clearly mad now.

"I don't like you, period." She sneered in a pitchy and disturbing voice.

"Brianna." Drew spoke in a firm tone, furrowing his eyebrows towards the supposed Brianna girl.

"Why are you guys talking to these newbie's, remember, new kids are always losers here." I wanted to rip those pigtails right out of her head and slap her with them. Seriously what did we do to them?

"Clique much? In case you haven't noticed princess, we live in the twenty first century, so stick with the new rules, kay?" I smirked earning high fives from my friends.

"Burn!" Ash and Gary had shouted as they began cackling.

"Listen, this is our school, these are our boyfriends, so back off and we won't have any problems, got it?" I knew Misty and Leaf were this close to beating on those two brunettes, so I stepped in between the four and shoved Misty and Leaf away, turning my attention onto the boy's.

"Seriously? That's what you have to deal with?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows as I pointed my thumb over towards those skanks.

"Yeah, how did they become your girlfriends?" Leaf blurted out earning harsher glares from all four.

"Jealous my little Leaf?" Gary had walked over towards Leaf, wrapping his arm around her waist and dipping her down, my eyes along with May's and Misty's went wide, does this guy have any standards? His girlfriend may be a bitch but wow, how can she put up with a total player?

"Gary! What do you think you are doing?!" Hissed the darker brunette, yanking Gary away and letting Leaf fall to the floor with a harsh thump. I gasped, rushing over to her side and helping her up along with Misty.

"Giselle! How many times have I told you that I don't want to be with you?" He growled yanking himself away from her.

"It's over until I say it's over!" She barked.

They began arguing, I looked over towards Ash who seemed pretty uncomfortable with that auburn haired girl as she kept running her hand up and down his chest. "Melody, stop." He sighed in a bored tone. "Did I tell you how hot you look in your outfit?" she purred which made me cringe, gross. Ash wore red plaid pants, black vans, a black v neck and a leather jacket, his bullet chain necklace stood out; he ran one of his fingerless gloved hands through his hair, shifting his eyes over to Misty who was talking with May.

"Drew, let's play, I'm so bored." Brianna had pressed herself against Drew's body as she clung onto his arm, he seemed pretty irritated. But then again, who wouldn't?

"You're pretty feisty troublesome, maybe we were wrong about you girls." I spun around only to come face to face with Paul, I suddenly felt my face heating up as our faces were only inches apart, his eyes were slightly wide, he looked taken aback a slight bit. Did he just compliment me? Or was that an insult? And troublesome? Who the hell does he think he's calling troublesome?! Why does he seem so familiar? Like I've seen him before, maybe it's just my imagination.

"The names Dawn get it through your head, prune hair." I smirked poking his forehead; he released a low growl and narrowed his eyes at me.

"This is your only warning….." Paul was yanked away into that pig tailed hair girl's side, she linked her arm with his and I could feel her eyes trying to shoot through me, "…..Stay away from Paul, or you'll get what's coming to you."

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms, "…like what? Attack of the sluts or something?" I chuckled, which was suddenly overpowered as everyone busted out into laughter, even the guys, Paul smirked the entire time, was he enjoying me humiliating his girlfriend? Strange.

"Ahem, you boys are up next." We looked over towards principal Shirona who had poked her head from behind the curtains before disappearing back out onto the stage.

"Good luck!" we looked away as the boy's were tackled into a kiss by their girlfriends.

"Oh arceus." Leaf groaned, more than annoyed.

"This isn't over." They growled strutting like the clones they were out, thank the poke heavens for their exit!

Ash began rubbing his neck awkwardly, "Um, sorry about them…they can be pretty…"

"….Rude, annoying, bitchy, and slutty?" Misty answered without hesitation.

"yeah." He chuckled.

"Pretty strange for guys such as yourselves to be with girls like that." May spoke up, earning a slight nod from Drew.

"I guess you can say we have our reasons for this." He shrugged.

"If you ask me, girls like that should have been dumped long ago." Leaf sneered; I sweat dropped upon seeing Gary flashing a flirty smile over towards her.

"You want me that badly huh?" he replied in a somewhat seductive tone.

"Where the heck did you get that from?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, there actually pretty nice once you get to know…" I gave a look towards Paul, an Are-you-serious? Look.

I laughed a little, "….Them, Nice? After this little happening I'd say that's hard to believe."

"Yeah, I was just hoping maybe you'd believe some part of it." He shrugged nonchalantly, shooting a smirk.

We stood quiet upon hearing Principal Daigo's voice, "Alright! Now I'm pretty sure you all know who our next performers are right?" The crowd went wild, with screams and whistles.

"Give It up for the Kings of Anarchy!"

"That's us." Drew grinned, flicking a lock of his bangs and making his way on stage, I hadn't notice his apparel until now, dark green colored pants with a plaid pattern, green vans, a military style buttoned leather vest and a black mid length long sleeve with a v neck, his bullet necklace showed perfectly.

I looked over towards Paul, who wore two split colored pants, one leg being colored black and the other in grey, grey chucks, a grey muscle shirt and a black sleeveless sweater with a hood, he wore a wrapped black bandanna around his left wrist and a glove on the other, his taper plugs were changed to clear ones.

He and Gary had grabbed their guitars, following after, we watched as Ash sat behind his drums and Drew stood behind the piano, Gary positioned himself as well, and Paul walked up to the microphone, placing his lips extremely close to them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~….To be Loved by Papa Roach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They stood frozen, once the lights dimmed down, Ash had begun to beat his drums, tapping his foot on the pedal and keeping a good rapid rhythm, Gary ripped through his bass guitar, as Drew stung every note, Paul stared out into the crowd, I looked over and saw everyone in the audience already moving to the beat, shaking their heads wildly, he smirked and readied himself with his guitar.

_**Paul: **__Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to your town to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.  
_

_I couldn't help but watch as Paul shredded through his guitar, playing it so perfectly and skillfully, he moved his body to the rhythm banging his head along. All of them banged their heads together letting their hair ruffle up against the air. _

_**D/G/A:**__ Go!_

_**All:**__ Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_**Paul:**__ I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
I love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart_

_**All:**__ Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice

_**All:**__ Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved_

_**Paul: **__Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck_

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

_**All:**__ Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa i'll never give in_  
I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Ash Slammed his drumsticks on his instrument letting them bounce off and crash onto the floor, Gary and Paul finished together, with Paul kicking over the microphone stand and Drew flicking his bangs towards the screaming girl audience.

"You guys were ok." Leaf shrugged, I giggled upon seeing their frowns as they walked over to us.

"Well, I can't wait to see how you girls can possibly compare to that." I smirked at Drew's Statement, looking over at May, Misty and Leaf who had the exact same expression.

"Just watch and enjoy." May chuckled.

"And now for our final act of the night, give it up for the Black Orchids.!"

I took in a deep breath along with the girls, and walked out onto the stage, the audience was filled with loud whispers, I looked over to my band mates and saw them in position. First step into becoming a popular band, let's show them what we can do Dawn.

**(Paul's POV) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's on by Superchick~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Troublesome's pretty good along with her friends, her fingers were flying through the strings, pigtails over there seemed to be in tune with the keys, red was banging along pretty well, almost reminds me of Ash's style, and that Leaf girl was good as well.

**Dawn:** It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world someday  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day

**All:** It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

**Dawn:** And the view will never change  
Unless you decide to change it  
Don't feel like it today  
Just show up anyway  
And though life will take you down  
It only matters if you let it  
Get up, go through, press on  
Today's your day

**All:** It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

She looked over to me with a mischievous smile and continued playing her guitar slowly this time, playing the string individually, why does she seems so familiar, since the first time I saw her, I felt like I have met her before, but where?

**Dawn:** And though you wanna quit  
don't think you can't get through this  
you've come too far to walk away  
it's not gonna be today.  
and no mater how you feel  
it's what you do that matters  
this is your moment to be strong  
today's your day

**All:** It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

**Dawn:** and no matter how you feel  
its what you do that matters  
this is your moment to be strong  
today's your day

**All:** It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
It's on and on  
Today's your day  
So c'mon bring it on

My eyes went slightly wide as the four whipped their heads over to our direction, "I sense a little rivalry here." Ash grinned.

"There definitely different." I smirked. It's been boring here at this academy ever since I and the guys came last year, but something tells me these girls might change all that, I guess learning more about them won't hurt.

**(Misty's POV) **

We totally kicked ass out there! The crowd is completely crazy for us! I rushed over to hug the girls as we made our way off the stage, Dawn was right about using this song to send those guys our message, and I think they fully understood.

"You girls were actually pretty, slightly, maybe good." Gary laughed, Leaf seemed ready to kick him in his manhood but I quickly held her back, such a fighter, I sighed.

"What kind of answer is that?" May questioned furrowing her brows.

"A true answer." Drew replied flicking his bangs, he flung a rose towards May letting herself catch it in her palm; do I detect a slight tint of pink in her cheeks?

"What's this?" I grinned evilly as I noticed her stuttering voice.

"Just a little gift to help you forget about your suckish piano playing." And there goes an almost sweet moment; he smirked causing May to turn red, most likely from anger.

"Jerk." She mumbled, I sweat dropped.

After so much, I still can't believe I'm here, I don't think I'll ever be able to process that in my head, knowing how much my music bothered my sisters back at home I still couldn't give up on it, and now I'm free from them.

"Yo…." I hope I get to experience a lot of new things here, and for once find my place, and not take one that has been chosen for me.

"OI!" I snapped out of my thoughts and shook my head, only find Ash's face so close to mines, our noses just about to touch.

"Kya!" I screamed jumping and tripping backwards causing me to fall down on my butt.

"Ow….." I moaned in pain.

"Holy crap are you alright?!" Ash knelt down by my side helping me up in the process.

"Yeah…." I nodded, rubbing my sore and soon to be bruised ass.

**(Third Person POV) **

"Unfortunately one of the bands performing tonight was unable to play, so I guess that concludes this school years kick off jam! Good night everyone!" Announced the blonde waving to the cheering audience which had begun to disperse.

She along with Steven made their way over to both bands, pleasing smiles they had on.

"You two were just magnificent, as always you boy's always manage to pump up the crowd and you girls are truly skilled in music, which is why we want to put you eight along with the girls next door and the slayer king bands to live together in our exclusive Harmony house."

"Harmony house?" they all responded simultaneously.

"Yes….." they both nodded.

"The harmony house is merely a regular house, but it is very spacious with lots of rooms for you, but you will probably all have to be sharing a room with two other people, so it's more like rooming together, it is located in the back of the school where the concert hall is located at, the reason for this is because we feel you can all learn something from one another, share tips, advice and enhance your music skills, we have other reasons for this decision but we feel it would be better to discuss them at a later time, all of you will be moving in tomorrow after classes so make sure you haven't unpacked anything yet." And with that said, both headmasters walked off, leaving a speechless group of eight.

**Alright so I hope you enjoyed that! I thought it would be funny to have them all living together, packed so the drama can start quicker, as for the two other bands I originally planned I decided to do something different with those characters and so they will come out later as well, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm trying to keep all my work in check and not be behind in school, so yeah, anyways, yes there will be plots around the other minor characters and their relationships so do not worry, I guess that's all for now, please review, till then! THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO PROTECT THE DYING SPECIES OF LIGERS! **


	7. Chapter 7: A BATTLE EMERGES

**Thrilllover39: LALALALALALALAL HALLO! I'm back! And here to give you chapter seven! Enjoy! By the way….i do not own pokemanz! **

**~ O ~**

The breeze blew through her hair as she stared out towards the ocean, her mother held her hand, while her father held the other, they swung her back and forth, allowing her to lightly kick the railing of the ship so she can swing further.

She looked to be about eight, her short blue hair was neatly placed into a braid that went across her head as a head band, she had charming sea blue eyes, she was dressed in a silver mini ball gown.

Her father was very tall, slender yet he held a tone of masculinity in his body, he had short spiky raven hair, he held the same eyes as his daughter, the older man was dressed in a black tie suit, he looked over at the ageless beauty of his wife, she was fairly young looking, with short blue wavy hair and similar eyes to her husband's and daughter, she was definitely the gene giver to her child who had the spitting image of her.

She looked timeless in the stunning silver shining floor length gown she wore; it was strapless with a sweet heart neckline, complimenting the beautiful diamond necklace she wore.

"It's a beautiful night out." Sighed the older bluenette with such soothe and relaxation in her.

"Hm." He smiled and nodded as he stared down at his daughter who looked up at him, she flashed him her crooked teeth smile which made him chuckle.

"I'm just glad tonight's performance went well, you were beautiful as ever." She pecked him on the cheek.

"And you dear, were as handsome as ever." She giggled.

"Mommy and daddy were incre…incre…." She frowned.

"Incredible?" chuckled her mother.

"Yeah! I love listening to Mommy and Daddy playing music together."

"Is that so?" he grinned goofily.

She giggled, "I want to be just like you and mommy when I grow up!"

"Be like what?" questioned her mother, already knowing the answer.

"I want to be famous! I want to sing just like how mommy does, and then play like daddy!"

They chuckled, silence took over for a moment as the three stared out into the ocean.

"I see you wore the diamond necklace I gave you." she nodded, staring lovingly down at the stunning piece as she lightly touched it.

"Daddykins?" shouted the young girl from below.

He chuckled at her squeaky voice, "Yes pumpkin?"

"Doesn't mommy look like a princess?" She stared with deep admiration towards her mother, her cheeks flushed with pink as she stared down at her.

"No….she looks like a queen, you however….." he scooped her up into his arms, she squealed and flapped her arms and legs with excitement, "…..are my little princess." He hugged her as she did in return, their cheeks touching as they enjoyed the bonding moment.

"You will always be our little princess." Whispered her mother as she joined in.

"If I'm a princess, does that mean I get a necklace too? A pretty one just like mommy?" she turned over to lightly stroke her mother's necklace back and forth, she released a tiny gasp as the moons lunar light reflected down on the diamonds, creating a beautiful mirage of sparkles.

"Even better" He released her onto his wife's arms, pulling a long red satin case from the inner flap of his suit jacket, the tiny bluenettes eyes grew wide in surprise. He held the thin box up to her face and flipped it open.

"Wah….." her mouth slowly parted as she was captivated by the stunning sight of the gold charm bracelet, its smooth texture shined under the moon's light.

"It's beautiful dear." Breathed out his wife.

He took out the gold piece as she held out her wrist; he slipped it through though it loosely slipped until she caught it.

"I know it's really big on you, but I bought it like that so you can grow into it, I want to see my beautiful princess carry a piece of me and her mother around….."

She held the bracelet within both her hands which were cupped together, each charm was different, they were of every type of instrument some of which were a violin, a guitar, a microphone, a piano, and a drum stick, she noticed the three musical notes that were side by side, the two on both sides were bigger than the one in the middle which was small.

"Daddykins?" she pointed down at them.

"It's us, each of us represents a note, your mothers beautiful voice and piano playing matches her with the C clef."

"And your father's magnificent Cello and Violin skills match him with the octave clef."

"And me?" she asked eagerly, they both chuckled.

"You represent the G clef; it is the most common used note in music."

"That doesn't sound good." She frowned slightly.

"Dawn, the day we heard you sing, we knew you were capable of something more, and sure enough, you started learning Piano and violin on your own, the melodies you release with your music and voice is magical."

"Like a fairytale?"

"Yes." They nodded.

"And one day, I want to be able to see you show the world the magic of your music."

"No need to worry daddy, I will learn how to play all these instru…instru." She stuck out her tongue.

Her mother giggled, "Instruments?"

"Yeah! I will play them all for you and mommy!"

"Is that so?" he kissed her forehead.

She eagerly nodded, "And you know what?!"

"What?" they both asked.

"I'm going to write a song for you two!"

"A song?" they questionably asked.

"Mhm!"

"What will the song be about?"

"Um…..um….I don't know." Her head drooped down in sadness.

He rubbed her head soothingly, "Well when you write it, I want to hear it right away, ok?"

Her head shot up with a smile, "Ok!"

"It's getting late, and we need to wake up early morning to prep for tomorrow night's concert." Stated the bluenettes mother sadly.

The raven haired male sighed; he noticed his daughter's smile slowly dropping.

"You two are always busy." She mumbled.

"Dawn, sweetie, will you watch and support us tomorrow like you did tonight?" he lifted her chin, her eyes were watery, a faint smile grew as her head slowly moved up and down.

"Will I be alone?" she sniffed.

They shook their heads, "You weren't able to meet them tonight, but tomorrow you will."

"Who?"

"They are very close friends of ours."

"But it's a surprise." Winked her mother.

"Shoot." She frowned then smiled again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He took her back into his arms; she released a series of low yawns.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Her eyes slowly began drooping.

"Hm?" they beautifully hummed.

"I will, write a beautiful song one day, one that I will sing for just you two."

"Don't just sing for us, sing for the world, make beautiful music and don't ever stop."

"….o…k..." she warmly snuggled into her father's chest.

They took a moment and stared down at her sleeping figure, "Do you think she will get along with their kid?" she asked.

"No one will know for sure, but from what they told us, he loves music, sings, and can play, I'm sure they will get along just fine."

"I hope they do, I just want Dawn being as comfortable with them as possible, especially….." her voice softened, she lightly stroked her daughter's hair.

"….Especially, if we're going to be leaving her under their care….." his face darkened.

"It is only for the time being, before we know it, those eight months will fly by, and we will see her again."

"Aaron, I just can't stand being away from her so much, we just returned from a twelve month tour, now we are leaving, think about how she will feel…..it's too much."

"I know, but she looks up to us and our music, we have to keep going, Dawn understands, she's a big girl."

"I know…..but eight months….."

_*Eight months* _

**~ O ~**

**Dawn's POV**

There's just no good sleep for me anymore, these dreams, I keep having, with mom and dad, but where were we?

I feel like the answers just in front of me yet I can't seem to figure out.

And eight months, it just keeps going on in my hand…..that's right….they we're going to leave me again.

Words can't describe what I went through; I miss my parents, every single day.

I wish they could see how far I have gotten with my music, getting accepted here, all my songs.

Dad would be so proud if he saw the hundreds of songs I wrote, if only I could sing them, I would play music for them nonstop.

I wish they were here, to see how I am now.

I sighed, if only I would have gone with them.

"Out of my way troublesome girl." My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a sudden kick on my butt.

**Third Person POV**

"EXCUSE ME?!"

The silence of the morning air was broken by the loud high pitch shriek released for all to hear, that high pitch voice, had belonged to none other than Dawn, the lead singer of the Black Orchids.

"You heard me." Snorted the second voice, that voice, which had belonged to none other than the lead singer of the Kings of Anarchy, Paul.

"OH! I heard you alright, I just wanted you to repeat yourself so I can kick th-mmf…" her venomous tone had been quickly shielded by Leaf who had placed her hand over the bluenettes mouth; she continued to release large muffled shrieks.

She escaped, "And how dare you kick me on the butt!" she was ready to lunge at him when her band mates intervened and held her back.

"Paul that wasn't nice to say or do." Lyra narrowed her eyes onto him.

"Like I give a damn." He scoffed, taking his seat in the front row of the classroom.

Class, they all had groaned and shot their heads back in disappointment as the bell rang Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf gave them confused looks, not knowing why they acted like they hated class.

The class itself was magnificent, large, spacious, roomy, and so much like a recording studio, except with rows of chairs neatly aligned and placed in front of a row of musical sheet stands.

The walls were a dark maroon, musical instruments were placed at one corner, gold and silver records were hung on the walls, as well as pictures of a man and woman, both extremely gorgeous, he had blonde hair and blue eyes while she had black hair and blue eyes, they had the natural beauty of models, yet they were seen as performers on the photographs.

"Wow, there gorgeous…." May breathed out.

"You see there…" Gary turned around to face Leaf, he held a stupid smirk leaning closer and closer to the long haired brunette, he looked over to the picture of the woman, and then pointed, "..That's my supermodel girlfriend, oh yeah, I'm hitting that, you must be raging with jealousy by now….huh?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Gary…..I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole…..what makes you think a supermodel would?" His cheeks were blazing with pink as the class busted into a fit of laughter.

"I like you Green, feisty, and able to make Gary look like a complete moron!" Ethan had pushed Gary off his chair, causing him to land over on Paul who threw him off; he hit the ground, hard.

"Um, thanks?" she giggled sheepishly, he gazed at her with shining eyes, clasping his hands together.

"That comeback! You must teach me the ways!" he continued staring.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Gary growled, rising from the ground and rubbing his aching face, he glared over at Ethan, balling his fists along.

"Leave her alone." Marina face palmed, smacking the raven haired boy behind the head.

"What a great way to start the day." Yellow sweat dropped.

"Nothing's great if you're here." Smirked Red, keeping his back to the blonde.

"I'm going to bite him, I'm going to bite him….." she continuously mumbled.

Ash stood on his seat, placing both hands around his mouth to create a speaker, "ATTENTION! DOES ANYBODY HAVE FOOD?! I REPEAT! DOES ANYBODY HAVE FOOD?!..." the class was silent, "…..SERIOUSLY?…NOT EVEN LIKE A BABY CARROT? CELERY STICK? I'LL TAKE A CRUMB IF THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE…."

The boys had repeatedly smacked their foreheads, "I swear to arceus…how did he ever join a band…" Red sighed, shaking his head at his cousin's stupidity.

"He may be stupid but he's got some serious drumming skills going on." Drew smirked, flicking his bangs aside, Paul nodded slightly, Gary and Ash flashed a cocky grin.

"He COULD, but not as good as my boy Ethan over here." Red smirked, wrapping an arm around his band mate's neck and ruffling his hair with his fist, N rolled his eyes, silver shook his head and Hilbert smirked amusingly.

"Compared to you two, Lyra over here makes you two look like amateurs." Yellow snickered, Iris and Lyra followed along, Marina and Hilda rolled their eyes, releasing a hefty sigh.

An argument had commenced.

Dawn, May, Leaf and Misty sweat dropped.

"It's as if they have been fighting since they were kids." Dawn spoke slightly surprised.

"Let's see you guys try to keep up with this." Ash's hand slowly reached to his back pocket and he pulled out his red metallic colored drumsticks, a few seconds later and the tapping he created had turned into a sick beat.

"Not a problem!" Both Ethan and Lyra had shouted simultaneously, they snatched there Gold and Silver colored Drumsticks out, joining in on the beat.

The four girls watched excitingly, their eyes following the three drum players beats, Misty's eyes had made their way onto Ash as she smiled admiringly.

"MY! What do we have here!?" they were startled, the three had released their grip on their drumsticks, letting them fly off and landing scattered way across the room.

They turned around to see none other than the man and woman who were on the walls.

"Well, well, if it isn't my beautiful girl." Gary had winked over to Leaf; he slickly walked over towards the black haired beauty, "Turn around Gary." Spoke the blonde male, shoving his hands in his pockets, the minute he said that was the minute the brunette had spun around returning back to his seat.

"Nice to see our students so lively with their music at this time." Chuckled the woman.

"Sure is, and I hear we have four new transfer students joining us today, do you mind standing?" the four rose up from their seats.

"Hello girls, I'm Ms. Kamitsure and this is my husband Mr. Denzi, I couldn't help but see your little friends drum playing and now it has made me very curious to see how well you girls can play."

"Well, we're pretty good; at least that's what we've heard." Dawn scratched her head sheepishly, Paul rolled his eyes.

"Excellent! Then you won't mind playing something for us then." She cheerily clapped her hands, Volkner nodded along.

"Um, ok…" they looked at one another and went into the corner where they settled with the instruments.

"Do we start?" asked the bluenette.

They both nodded.

They were ready when, "Oh girls?" they looked up towards Elesa.

"Be sure to make a first good impression, how you play right now will determine how we rank you." Their eyes widened, and there loud gulps were heard.

Dawn had closed her eyes, bringing the microphone close to her lips.

"Don't mess up." Paul smirked, receiving several fist bumps from his band mates.

The bluenette rolled her eyes, receiving several growls from her bandmates as they stared madly at the Anarchy boys.

"Does it matter the type of genre?" she asked.

They both shook their heads.

"What does it matter? Not like if you guys are going to play anything good." Drew chuckled mockingly.

"Thanks for your crappy opinion, now when you have something decent to say then we'll listen…..Pea brain." May muttered the last part, his ears moved slightly as he caught on.

Dawn looked back at her friends, without any words, they quickly caught her sign, they nodded and readied there instruments.

_**(Brick by Boring Brick/Paramore)**_

_**Dawn**__**: **__She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Keep your feet on the ground  
_**May/Misty/Leaf:**__ (feet on the ground)  
_

_When your head's in the clouds  
__**May/Misty/Leaf:**__ (head's in the Clouds)  
_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha_

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground

_**Misty/May/Leaf:**__ (Feet on the ground)  
When your head's in the clouds_

_**Misty/May/Leaf:**__ (head's in the clouds)  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

_[x2]__  
__**All:**__ Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba_

The class clapped, most of it was sounding from the back of the classroom where most of the males were the one cheering, up front, the clapping was minimum as the rest of the bands members stared sternly at the four girls.

Paul's eyes hadn't removed themselves from the bluenette since the start; she noticed but yet continued looking away, "Those lyrics, Fairytales, castles." He continued mumbling.

_*Somehow, these lyrics remind me of the man and woman, with that girl, on the cruise ship that night, fairytales, she….no.*_ he shook his head, ridding the thoughts that went by.

The class's attention quickly turned to both teachers, they clapped, yet there faces were unreadable.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful girls, the voice, the tune, everything really got to me, fairytales, they gave me a flashback of my childhood." Ms. Katmisure's smile was sincere; she stared admiringly towards the four, yet within it also held a bit of amazement.

"I agree, it actually sounded as if deep emotions ran behind this song, you girls, truly do put heart into your music, don't you?"

"Of course!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Well, there's no telling exactly what we should rank you." frowned the black haired teacher.

"Well there definitely not platinum." Paul replied boredly.

"What are you talking about? They were amazing!" Iris exclaimed.

"I see them more as a diamond." Gary snickered.

"And I thought I was mean." Silver stated.

"Well, that's why there the Anarchy boys." N smirked.

"Troubling, ruthless, mean and yet devious." Red mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Leaf quirked an eyebrow.

Marina and Yellow looked at one another unsuringly.

The blonde had decided to speak, "Well, diamond is the lowest rank for any musician here, it goes from diamond, gold, and then to the highest which is platinum."

"Oh," they seemed a little tense.

"You see girls, I'm trying to figure out whether you belong on gold or platinum, but it really is difficult."

" , like we said, they seem more of a diamond rank." Spoke Drew as he notoriously grinned at May, she glared back.

"Are you guys afraid that you won't be the only platinum ranked band here anymore? Is that it?" smirked Ethan.

"No, we just know a diamond when we see one, like you guys, although I'm still surprised you got gold since you don't even come close to such rank." Laughed Gary.

"Jerks like you don't deserve platinum rank." Red spat.

"Best only gets the best."Ash smirked.

"I sense a ticking time bomb of tension going on here." Hilda replied unamusingly, she rolled her eyes.

"Listen up, I just got an idea." Announced Mr. Denzi, the class went quiet.

"Paul, Drew, Ash, Gary, it seems you four talk a lot about being the top, and I do sense you guys are feeling intimidated by these girls."

"What?! No!" they denied it almost too quickly.

"I think they are." The four girls sing sang.

"So let's do this, lunch time today, we'll have a battle, the Anarchy's VS. The Orchids, if they beat you they steal your rank as platinum's, but if you guys win, you get to choose their rank."

"What?!" the entire class went into shock.

"Are you serious?!" Gasped Lyra and Marina.

"I think today just got a little more interesting." Hilbert and Hilda chuckled.

"You guys are so creepy when your twin instincts kick in." Iris shuddered.

"Do you guys accept?"

Things got quiet, Dawn stepped forward "We're in! Heh, prepare to go diamond rank because that platinum title is ours." Her smirk had irked Paul, causing him to glare venomously at her.

"I'm sure girls won't throw themselves at you once you become diamond." Leaf grinned mockingly, he clenched his teeth.

"You won't be so big after today cabbage brain." She laughed as he released an irritated sigh.

"Prepare to eat dust." Misty grinned, twirling her drumsticks on hand.

"But I just ate." Frowned Ash.

"You girls just love messing with the wrong people, don't you?" growled Paul.

"It's settled then, lunch time today, we'll let the crowd decide at the end."

"Wait!" Ethan shot his hand up.

"Yes?"

"Let's make this a little more interesting and fun." He grew a devious smirk.

The four boys snapped their heads back at him.

"As in how?" Asked both instructors.

"Well…"

**Ok so that is where I am leaving this chapter at, sorry I haven't updated but I rarely have time, but I'm glad to finally get a new chapter up for this, I hope you all enjoyed and reviews are always welcomed, I'll take in song requests for future chapters or any requests of song mix ups on characters (Ex: Yellow and Leaf sing a song together to Gary and Red) anyways I guess that's it, if you have any questions about the story feel free to pm me or review it, thanks again for reading, and I will try to review sooner. THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE HIZ OUZE! **


	8. Chapter 8: Stop! Halo Criminals!

**~0~oLunch timeo~0~**

**(Leaf's POV)**

My palms were sweaty; my forehead was dripping, crap, Dawns going to be mad if I sweat through this cute outfit she made for this battle.

I don't even know how I agreed to lead this battle!

I looked out onto the crowd, man that's a lot of people, what if I mess up? I'm not used to singing up in front of others, that was always Dawn, and she makes it look so easy even though there are always eyes on her.

Why couldn't Misty lead? Or May? There both used to it also; I prefer just doing my tricks alongside Dawn with our bass and guitars.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder; I jumped and turned, then sighed, "Dawn."

"Right-o! You all set?" she smiled and I was starting to feel more nervous.

"No, look, I shouldn't be the one doing this song; it should be Misty, May or better! You!" I clamped her hands in between mines.

"Leaf, you have an amazing voice, and it's perfect for this song, besides, remember? You were chosen for this part; we can't do anything, now get out there and win us that platinum title!"

"Ouch!" She slapped my butt, sometimes Dawn can get way into her sports, I sighed, she's right, I can't do anything, I was chosen, but not by the girls, by the guys, curse them.

**(Flashback to First period)**

"It's settled then, lunch time today, we'll let the crowd decide at the end."

"Wait!" Ethan shot his hand up.

"Yes?"

"Let's make this a little more interesting and fun." He grew a devious smirk.

The four boys snapped their heads back at him.

"As in how?" Asked both instructors.

"Well…"

"Oh just spill it you block head!" Shouted Marina, already impatient.

"We can just do a sing off." He explained, narrowing his eyes onto Marina who blew him back a kiss.

"Be more specific Gold." Growled Paul.

"Instead of just doing a band battle, we do a sing off, one member from each band sings off in a random song chosen by us, no complaints, you must do the song we request, and no songs you write yourselves, we get to choose them."

"Interesting, Ethan makes an interesting preposition." Smirked Mr. Denzi.

"But I find that unfair." Frowned May.

"I got to agree with the cookie monster on this." Spoke Drew, unaware of the brunette's sudden glare.

"The whole point of this battle is to see who the best…is." N stood up, crossing his arms.

"….Meaning in order to be counted the best, each member must be able to play an instrument and sing." Followed Red.

"And this battle will be a perfect opportunity for us to see each of your skills individually." Stated .

"So in this case, three of you from each band will do a song just solely singing it with vocals, yellow and N's bands will do instruments for you, and the ones left out from each band will face down in the last showdown, determining who wins Platinum." Mr. Denzi announced.

"Cake." Gary smirked.

"You girls stand no chance." Laughed Drew.

"We'll see about that." May stuck her tongue out.

"Mr. Denzi, if you will, I already have the singles showdown song prepared; I think it's the best choice." Ethan stepped in between.

"And that would be?"

"Smooth criminal, vocals and perfectly played with either violin or cello."

Muttering occurred, "I think you made an excellent choice Ethan." Smirked Elesa.

"Unfortunately, the violins are being occupied this week but we do have the cellos, that is, if anybody in here knows how to play them."

There was silence, no show of hands and mere awkwardness.

Suddenly, two hands went up, "I do."

"About time you raised your hand up." Ash smacked Paul's back, angering him.

"Whatever, idiot." He rolled his eyes.

"Dawn is a boss at every instrument!" The girls bragged.

"Not as good as Paul." Countered he boys

"Its settled then, Paul, Dawn, you will do instruments, now, it's time for the bands to pick their single singers."

Lyra raised her hand, "I say to make this even more interesting, how about we let the bands pick out the single for each other." Glares were glued upon her.

"Even better Lyra, alright then, choose who you pick from the other band."

They huddled up, "I think it should be Ash." Dawn nominated.

"Totally, he looks pretty dumb, so I'm positive any one of us can take him out." Misty cackled.

"I agree, he looks too stupid to keep up with a song in vocals, especially something like smooth criminal." Leaf smirked.

"All in favor of Ash? Say I!" May squeaked.

"I!" they shouted simultaneously.

"I say we pick the redhead." Gary nominated.

"I agree." Ash followed.

"She doesn't seem like the singing type so I agree too." Drew spoke.

"And my senses just informed me you dumbasses, that nature girl has the least in singing experience in front of crowds."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Gary quirked an eyebrow.

"I can sense it, tough cool exterior, yet a nervous girly inside."

"So then it's leaf?" Ash questioned.

They looked at one another, and nodded.

"Times up, who have you guys chosen." Announced both teachers.

They looked back at one another and smirked.

"Ash!" "Leaf!" they shouted simultaneously.

Their eyes widened, leaf turned Pale, attempting to swallow the building saliva in her mouth.

"Oh dear." May frowned slightly.

"Alright now that that is settled, the other three must come up with a song before lunch, so discuss with the bands that will be playing for you."

**(Flash Back Ended) **

"Still can't believe they chose me." I mumbled.

"Leaf, you will kick Ash's butt, don't worry." I felt a little less nervous with Misty smiling assuringly at me.

"It's like they knew I was exactly afraid of this, I can play instruments and all, but I can't sing in front of a crowd."

"And now is a perfect chance for you to get over it." I was hugged by May; man I have such awesome friends.

"You guys are right, besides, we need this title badly, and I'm not going to lose it."

"Atta girl!" Dawn pumped a fist.

"It's starting!" Lyra shouted man mt heart is racing; we all rushed to the sides where there stood Mr. Denzi and his Wife on the stage.

"Hello and welcome to a much unexpected event today as we bring you a very special battle between two of the best bands in our academy, one, of whom has reigned previously with platinum title and the second who has just appeared from thin air already reigning beside."

Cheers were already sounding out along with the noise of clapping

Ms. Kamitsure took the microphone, "Rules are simple for this battle, each band has four members, three of the members will perform a song together solely in vocals, why the fourth member will do a sing off in the end, how the winner will be determined is up to you guys, the most applause and cheers the bands receive will win them the crowning titles of platinum's, so with that said, let's get this show on the road!"

The crowd went wild, Man they sure do love those guys, "First up, are from are Anarchy boy members Paul, Drew and Gary!" the fan girls went wild, in the background was Red and N on guitars, Silver was on bass, Ethan on the drums and Hilbert with the Keyboard.

"Where are the boys?" Asked Dawn, now that I think about it, I haven't seen anyone of them.

"Step aside ladies, we got a title to win." And speak of the devils, ugh.

We turned around and I was literally awe struck, man, there is no denying they are hot, they each wore matching suits, there ties were loosely worn, Paul's was Purples, Drew's was green, Ash's was red, and Gary's was blue, the only difference was that ash was the only one wearing a fedora hat, and he truly pulled off the mob look.

I looked over at the girls and they were just as stricken, no wonder they were each a hit with the girls in this school.

"Why don't you take a picture troublesome, it'll last longer?" I wanted laugh when Dawn began blushing, something tells me those two will soon grow into something more.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you looking and drooling over me my little lettuce." As for this guy, I can easily say I want to dip his head in hot cheese.

"Not a chance." I flicked his forehead and smirked when he whimpered.

"No need to pray, we have this in the bag already." Drew winked, following ahead as Paul and Gary walked behind and onto the stage.

I cringed when I heard all the screaming and wild fan girls.

I looked out with the rest of the girls and saw the three standing perfectly straight in a row, Gary in the left Paul in the middle and Drew on the right.

Paul moved his arm back and made a hand signal to which led Ethan to banging on his drums.

**(Stop in the name of love/Glee version)**

**Paul and Drew**_: Here we go!_

___**All:**__ Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart (Free your mind!)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart, think it over_

They turned to their sides and began swaying back and forth, then they jumped to their other side and did the same, man there good, keeping the same pace and all. Then Gary stepped up, tapping his left foot harshly and pumping his fist in the air.__

_**Gary: **__I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes  
It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute, no no_

Gary stepped back and Drew stepped forward, holding his hand out to the crowd where the girls were going wild, man they truly are good.

_**Drew**__: I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes  
That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no no no_

__Then it was Pauls turn, he was so calm, yet had the bad boy attitude, he tapped his foot and slowly moved his hand from left to right, the girls were literally screaming with joy, sheesh, these guys are like mega celebrities.

___**Paul: **__Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart (Free your mind!)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart, think it over_

Drew had then stepped up, placing his back towards Paul as they slowly raised there arm facing the crowd and then pointing it randomly at the crowd.

___**Paul and Drew:**__ Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow _

_Center was given towards Gary who ran to the left of the stage and slid on his knees grabbing the hands of several girls from the crowd, they turned love stricken red before fainting. _

_**Gary:**__ I've known of your  
Your well secluded nights  
I've even seen her  
Maybe once or twice  
But is her sweet expression  
Worth more than my love and affection ?_

_Paul had jumped over Gary and landed at the edge of the stage balancing himself well as he winked to the crowd. Whoa, he actually winked?_

_**Paul and Gary: **__Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
Think it over_

_**Gary and Drew:**__ Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow Think it over  
Free your mind and the rest will follow  
Be color blind, don't be so shallow  
Don't break my heart  
Stop!  
Stop!  
_

_**Paul**__: In the name of love  
Free Your Mind  
Stop!  
Free Your Mind  
Stop!  
__**Paul:**__ Free Your Mind_

_**Gary:**__ Before you can read me you gotta  
Learn how to see me, I said_

_**Drew:**__ Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
__**Gary:(**__Free your Mind)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart  
__**Gary:**__ (Free Your Mind)  
Stop! In the name of love  
Before you break my heart_

_**Gary:**__ Baby, think it over_

___**Drew:**__ Free Your Mind _

_**Paul:**__ and the rest will stop!_

I looked at the rest of the girls and I could tell they were speechless, the way the guys moved in sync, I could tell they weren't ready to give up at that title any time soon.

"We totally got this in the bag." Gary smirked passing through us, not on my watch.

"Kick there cocky butts to destruction." I Held my hand out, they looked at me and I could their souls were fired up; they slapped their hands on top of mines and shot them.

I gulped when I could still hear the wild cheering from the crowd, "Wow! What a performance! And now! Give it up for the orchid girls, Misty, Dawn and May!"

"Good luck!" I shot my two thumbs up as all the girls ran on stage being greeted by the crowd.

Yellow took out a tambourine, Iris took piano, Lyra on drums, Hilda on Guitar and Marina on base.

C'mon you guys, you got this.

**(Ash's POV)**

Man im so hungry, and I totally know we got this in the bag, the guys did awesome with the song, and I know I will totally blow Leaf away, many of these people here think im dumb, but they got another thing coming when it comes to my music.

But, just in case, I better see what the girls do for their song, I see Misty, May and Dawn on stage already.

They look smoking, there wearing mini matching yellow sun dresses, a yellow sunflower is placed in their hair and there wearing gold flats.

Not too bad, I always find these girls amusing, but man, I can only imagine how school life will be now that were all forced to live together, enemies and all, hope theres going to be enough food for all of us, wait, I hope at least one of them is a good cook, I can't cook to save my life, ugh.

I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard the loud roaring of guys in the crowd, May and Misty were aligned in a line just making an empty space in between themselves while Dawn was in the back of the them showing through that spot, they had almost a large glow of confidence in them that showed through there white smiles onto the crowd.

They placed there hands on their hips and held there head high up.

The first I started hearing was Iris playing a beautiful tone in the piano, where each of them slowly lowered their heads one by one.

**(Halo Walking on sunshine/ Glee version)**

Dawns head shot up, then Misty, and afterwards came May, they slowly rose there arms tightly against there sides and u in the air, winking simultaneously at the crowd.

_**Dawn:**__ oooooohhh, Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

Misty and May put each of their hands out to which dawn grabbed, they pulled her up forward where she twirled to the front and begin dancing, her feet tapped perfectly against the music as well as Misty and May's.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_**Dawn:**__ Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
Baby I can feel your halo  
_

_**All:**__ And don't it feel good!_

_**May and Misty:**__ I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_

Both Misty and May faced one another and did a cart wheel separate ways as Dawn did one forward and landed on her knee with her hands up.

_**Dawn:**__ And don't it feel good!_

She was grabbed Mays hands and slid up on her feet where both now stood behind Misty who was in the middle, placing her hands on her hips as she moved them up and down.

_**Misty: **__I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my dooroh now now!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
____And don't it feel good!_

_She spun around back where May spun around now landing herself in the middle. _

_**May:**__I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo  
___

Then she spun to the side where Dawn did the same but this time she was in the middle, holding her hands and arms high up as she did the final note, and it was powerful, my arceus.

_**Dawn:**__ Halo_

They were good, better than good, I have got to give it to them, these girls want it just as bad as we do, all that's left now….is mine and Leafs sing off.

"Wow! Now that's what I call entertainment!" Even Ms, Kamitsure looks excited, damn, they really are good, I looked out into the crowd where both guys and girls were going crazy for them, I need to win this now, its either victory or….a lifetime filled with super wedgies and starvation from the guys.

"You guys are totally going diamond." I could hear May laughing, she was probably laughing in Drew's face.

"And now we save the best battle for last!" that's us, show time.

I looked over at Leaf, looks like we both dressed for the song, she wore more of like suit inspired dress, black ankle heeled boots, a suit jacket, and a fedora hat.

"Kick ass Ash." All the guys begin smacking my back, more pressure, damn.

I looked over at Leaf and she seemed just as nervous, the girls were all were patting her, "Beat him bad Leaf." Nice to know these girls hate me, XP.

**(Paul's POV)**

"Now for the finale, four individuals will battle it out, Dawn and Leaf from the Black Orchids and Paul and Ash from the Anarchies, two will sing, and two will play, are you all ready?!"

I'm so ready to stomp on these chicks, I'm a total beast on any instrument and vocals, this troublesome girl won't even know what hit her, heh.

We stepped out onto the stage again, this time there were two chairs facing each other and beside were two cellos, I took my seat on the left and troublesome on the right, we grabbed hold of the instruments and readied ourselves.

I looked over at Ash who was face to face with Leaf, he can't lose, not to some newbies.

"Let's get this show going!" Announced Mr. Denzi.

Both me and troublesome took a deep breath, beginning the beat.

**(Smooth Criminal/Glee version)(Third person POV)**

_**Ash:**__  
Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?_

Ash began walking around Dawn and Paul as the two fiercely strummed to the cello, their fingers and hands moving faster to the rhythm.  
_  
__**Leaf:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
Are you OK, Annie?  
_

_**Leaf:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf:**__  
Are you OK, Annie?_

_**Ash:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
Are you OK, Annie?_

_**Leaf:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?  
_

_They slowly walked after the other in rotation, making intense eye contact as they narrowed their eyes. _

_**Leaf and Ash**__**:**__  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Would you tell us that you're OK (__**Ash:**__ uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet (__**Ash:**__ uh!)  
And then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

_**Ash:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Leaf:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Ash:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf and Ash:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Ash:**__  
You've been hit by_

_**Leaf:**__  
You've been hit by_

_**Leaf and Ash:**__  
A Smooth Criminal_

_Dawn and Paul's eyes made a venomous spark as they continued glaring at one another while playing the cellos, they began biting their lips as they played faster, not noticing one of the strings from each of their instruments had broken off._

"_Keep up with this." He smirked picking his pace much faster._

"_You make this too easy." She smirked back keeping the same pace as him._

_**Ash:**__  
Uh, So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Leaf:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Ash:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Leaf:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Ash:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Leaf and Ash:**__  
Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK?  
Would you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
And Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  
Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Ash:**__  
You've been hit by_

_**Leaf:**__  
You've been struck by_

_**Leaf and Ash:**__  
A Smooth Criminal  
_

_Both Dawn and Paul's cello strings began ripping one by one as they continued strumming faster with the tune, the crowd awed at the pace there fingers moved and hands raced, there eyes then shifted at Ash and leaf who continued with their showdown. _

_*How is troublesome keeping up?!*_

_*You're not the only one who's boss with instruments plum head!*_

_**Leaf (Ash):**__  
I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window)  
I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know! (He came into your apartment)  
I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)  
(__**with Leaf:**__ Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_They rushed from opposite sides of the chairs and met in the middle front, face to face, Leaf had her hands on her hips as Ash had his crossed._

_**Ash:**__  
You've been hit by_

_**Leaf and Sebastian:**__  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal_

There was silence, and then the roaring of the crowd, Paul and Dawn dropped their instruments, wiping the sweat from their foreheads and slowly massaging there red fingers.

Ash and Leaf were both breathing heavily, staring out into the crowd as they gained numerous shout outs and loud cheers.

"Woo! What a battle that was! I know I was totally captivated! But like we said, it is not up to us who is reigned the next platinums, but it is up to you, the student body, will both bands step forward!"

The rest came out onto stage, the girls grouping Leaf into a grouped hug and the guys fist bumping with Ash.

They stood on opposite sides, glaring at one another.

"Prepare to taste defeat newbies." Paul smirked.

"Not a chance." Laughed Dawn.

"Now, for the moment of the truth…." Mr. Denzi rose his hand to the Boys side.

Well, that is where I will leave it, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, btw, sorry if the guys lyrics seemed a little short, I was feeling kinda lazy there (please don't throw slushies at my face XD) anyways, I couldn't keep going without all your awesome reviews, I hope to see more so I can write the next chapter soon, as for the song requests, I read all of the ones in the reviews, and I have one thing to say, you guys all read my mind, either that o.o or you snuck through my idea journal XD anyways I assure you all your song requests will be done, you just won't know when hehehehhee, I am so evil! XD anyways I hope you enjoyed, please please review and let me know how you feel about it so far, do you love it, hate it, am I doing awesome? Suckish? Any suggestions? Song request? Bah! Go nuts with your reviews I just hope to get some! Lol and with that said! GOODNIGHT MY READERS!


End file.
